


Split Time

by gingiku



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingiku/pseuds/gingiku
Summary: Soft Science Fiction, special forces AU软科幻，特种兵AU





	1. Knight and Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Not true, not mine, don’t make money.

（一）

有时候他觉得自己体内藏着两个人格。  
一个温顺腼腆，擅长装傻；另一个冲动任性，毫无理智可言。  
他刚刚很不幸地派出了二号兄弟。  
【你的脑子就是他妈饰用的吗？】  
Francesco Totti脑海中回响起一个嘲讽的声音。  
这声音他从小听到大，跟复读机一样。每次听到他都不寒而栗，召唤出一号人格。  
“回去听他念叨还不如死了算了。”  
他一张嘴牙齿就打了个颤。  
这里的气候湿冷多风，极地风带着湿气，刮过脸颊能留下血痕。寒冥星，名副其实。这儿比他们母星的气候恶劣上几百倍，极地冲锋衣在这就跟件小衬衫一样。偏偏他还自恃体力过人，逞英雄地把自己那件让给了一位美丽的小姐。现在他身上被射了个窟窿，穿着真正的小衬衫步行于冰原上，企图狙杀埋伏于远处冰山后的敌人。  
老实说，他自己都觉得没任何把握。  
敌在暗，他这个暴露的活靶没有任何掩护。对方迟迟不出击，也许是以为他还有队友在别处吧。  
血液不断带走他的热量与体能，即刻凝结又立刻溶化，他的裤子已被浸湿，紧贴在两条腿上，简直如同负重远足。  
而层叠的冰川，依然在遥远的彼方。  
他仰头望向没有颜色的天空。  
挂了算了。他对自己说。不然回去也会被某人把头拧下来当靶子射。  
他一直奇怪为什么这里的一切都没有颜色。天是灰白色，水是暗灰色，树林是黑色，所有事物都是深深浅浅的黑白灰组成，像一部古老的默片。  
他突然想念起自己那深蓝色的母星。  
还是先别死了。至少回家看看先。  
失神片刻，他不甚踩中对方埋下的冰雷，不及启动鞋底的防雷装置，他猛力一跃，不料伤处大腿肌肉一阵抽搐，后劲不足地倒在地上，随即被爆炸的地雷掀起，他顺势滚地，避过强烈的冲击。  
地雷炸得冰层断裂，翻滚的海水在底下咆哮，他已经没有退路了。  
吐出一口血水，他勉强站起来。突然庆幸起没有战友跟来，否则这么狼狈的拙样被看见不得丢死人了  
——尤其是那个家伙。  
他想到那张对自己从没过好表情的臭脸，不自觉笑起来。  
远处火光一闪，他几乎凭本能纵身一跃，躲过对方的扫射，保持平衡的同时，举枪向移动中的狙击手射击，对方速度并不快，如果是平时的他早已得手，可是这时他的水平比菜鸟还菜鸟。  
力透冰冻三尺的弹孔还冒着烟，又一波攻击接踵而至，来自离他最近的冰川上。  
空旷的冰原划过一道长长的血痕。  
他拖着一条腿，以不可思议的速度奔跑，不顾身体发出的警告。  
他看到了那个该千刀万剐的混蛋。  
“妈的有种别跑！”他疯狂地扣动扳机，远处的肥胖男人远在射程外，他也不在乎浪费子弹。  
他这次以身犯险孤注一掷都是为了杀这个人。  
目标移动得并不快，只是周身有林立的冰柱掩护。子弹密集地打在对方周身一尺内，吓得那家伙脚底打滑屁滚尿流，有几枪甚至险些命中。  
他本来枪法高超，要不是受伤，可能早已成功。  
那蠢蛋马上进入射程内的时候，弹夹空了。  
他啐了一口，不想浪费换子弹的功夫，直接摸出中子弹，下决心同归于尽。  
“嗖”地一声，强劲枪风自身后射来，他甚至无心闪躲，右胸中弹，巨大的冲力穿透防弹衣，他猝然倒地。空枪跌出很远。  
这是什么该死的强力步枪。  
内脏移位的感觉并不好受，他费力地翻了个身，努力呼吸着。同时嘴角涌出更多血。  
仰躺冰层上，他望着上方低矮的天空，厚重的云浪翻滚着，触手可及一般，伴随着风起呼啸的声音，或者那是他自己沉重的呼吸声。恍惚仿佛看见家乡的海岸，一望无际的海水在阳光下星辰闪烁，浪花从四面八方向他围拢。他的视线被深蓝色掩盖，瞳孔渐渐扩散。  
不对，他家可没有黑白色的海。  
他猛一眨眼，没有什么海岸，只有黑云压城的天空，异乡的天空。  
他忍痛搜遍全身，双手颤抖着摸出一盒药。平时他鄙视透了这玩意儿，但这次，为了活下去必须靠药物支撑。  
他不看瓶身上的说明书（事实上根本看不懂），直接拧开盖子往嘴里倒。  
一入口他差点吐出来。  
妈的，居然是巧克力豆  
——还这么甜！  
他想他知道是谁干的好事了。  
“Alessandro Nesta你个王八蛋！”  
他怒不可遏，大骂出声，荡气回肠的声音响彻了空旷的天地。  
然后他再也挤不出一丝力气，发抖的手颓然垂下。  
他呆望着头顶风起云涌，视线模糊了又清晰。  
间或好几枪打在他的头手周围，似乎是在试探。没见过这么胆小的敌人。  
甜得让人发腻的巧克力在嘴里溶化。他都没力气吐掉。  
那个拿FG-42步枪的家伙怎么还不来解决他。他等很久了，再不来他就要不客气地先走一步了。  
他心想日后兄弟们给他写悼词的时候会说，Francesco Totti，是一名勇敢的战士，独闯敌营，因公殉职。  
事实上，他是被他妈的甜死的，被几颗巧克力他妈的甜死的，被该死的Alessandro Nesta他妈的甜死的！  
想到这他就气得全身发抖。  
不行，不能死得这么丢人。  
高热量巧克力似乎帮他补充了体力，他冷静下来，闭上眼，任其他感官无限放大，等待那两个菜鸟敌人。  
他还可以扳回一城。  
在他全身都要冻成冰棍的时候，脚步声接近了，只有一个人。这么笨重的脚步声，除了那个人还有谁。  
他放弃装死，蓦地睁开眼。  
那张令人憎恶的脸就在咫尺之上。  
对方似乎被他吓到，脚底一滑险些跌倒。  
过了半晌，确认他只能躺在原地干瞪，男人皮笑肉不笑地握紧枪，耷拉的眼皮下一双眼泛出恶意的光。  
“哟，小兄弟，别来无恙啊？”  
男人走近他，无视他恨之入骨的目光，直接跨坐在他身上，肥胖的身躯压着他早已不堪忍受的内脏。他几乎无法呼吸，呕出大量的血水。  
“混蛋——”他咬牙。  
痛恨自己大意，敌人就在眼前却无法手刃。他死也要杀的人。

这真是他们最操蛋的一次败仗。  
这次他们集体出任务，奉命来此解救人质，目标是个他完全闹不明白头衔的高层官员。本来是很容易的任务，因为对手根本是一群软蛋。结果这个狗屁的官员居然是卧底，不仅射伤了贴身护送他的Nesta，还害得他们一帮人遭埋伏，被一群菜鸟干翻。连一向冷静的队长也难掩失落，宣布放弃带队。兄弟们撤退不及的哀鸣还在他耳边回响。  
而罪魁祸首就是眼前这个叫Moreno的人。

“小兄弟，你这样子好吓人啊。”就是这双绿眼睛，当初瞪得他毛骨悚然。  
他装腔作势的声音让Totti想吐。  
“别这么看着我，我会害怕的。”  
枪口在他腿上戳了几下，见他忍着没出声，9mm的口径直接捅了进去，他咬破了嘴唇，还是没忍住一声惨叫。  
“对嘛，这样才对。”  
粘上血肉枪口抽出来，又对着他的脑袋轰了一枪，子弹落在他耳边，飞溅的碎冰划破他的耳朵。紧接着又如法炮制地在他周身玩起射击练习。  
偶尔一枪失手打中他的身体，对方也不以为意。  
他始终一动不动，愤然盯着对方。  
“我讨厌你的眼睛！讨厌你的眼神！”枪口对上他的玻璃珠般的眼睛。“干你们这行的，都是龌龊肮脏的贱种！你还敢装出这种眼神！你有什么资格，有什么资格来审判我！”  
而他始终一眨不眨地盯死他。  
“我真恨不得把它们挖出来！扔在脚下踩碎，放到火堆里烤焦！”  
对方神经质地吼起来，喘了好几口气才平复。  
这时让他一直在意的另一个脚步声走近。  
“别弄坏他的脸，其他随你。”  
是他们这次的菜鸟敌人，那个FG-42。  
“哦……哦——对——”Moreno又笑起来，伸手摸摸Totti惨白的脸，“对了，你还有张好看的脸蛋。小帅哥，你这种人去当个小白脸多好，何必来干这行，死得这么惨，何必呢？”  
“滚！”Totti呸了一声，吐了他一脸血。  
“呵呵。”Moreno全然不在乎地收回手，像套近乎一样，用Totti的母语说道：  
“你知道吗小帅哥，这里的人呢，十分追求塑造外形美，通俗的说就是整容了。你一定不清楚什么样的整容效果最好吧？”  
Moreno又一次审视了一遍Totti棱角分明的脸孔。  
的确刚毅而不失精致，造物主的杰作。  
“那就是，把脸皮从活人身上剥下来，一定要活生生地剥。然后立刻移植到另一个人脸上。经过三个月的培养，就会出现另一张一模一样的脸了。”  
Totti根本懒得听他说什么，偏头打量在他身边的这个步兵，Moreno除了有枪基本就是个废柴，而那把FG-42步枪近程射击占不到便宜，但敌人肯定跟他一样，还藏有别的武器。  
“怎么不敢看我了？你应该感谢我们才对，没有我们，你这张迷人的脸又怎么能保存下来呢。而且移植的脸皮更容易保养，你这张脸还要在这个星球上英俊好几十年呢。”  
无论如何，先杀Moreno再说。  
一摸到藏在裤腿的Tokarov，他举臂击发动作迅猛，但目标被一旁的步兵按倒，子弹堪堪滑过那人的脸颊。  
下一刻他的手被连身后连发的子弹射中。  
枪脱手。失败了。  
还有第三人在埋伏。  
他倒回地上喘气。  
Moreno惊魂甫定，挂彩的脸不断抽搐，“可恶！敢杀我！”他爬起来狠狠地踢打他的腿伤和腹部，跳梁小丑一般。  
他默默承受，借剧痛以保持清醒。  
“你杀得了吗！该死的是你！你这混蛋东西！！”  
Moreno踢累了，自己气喘吁吁，见Totti始终不为所动。他突然从衣服内层里取出一支针管和一瓶药剂。  
“来吧，我一向有宽容的美德，虽然你总是对我那么粗鲁。但我决定好好款待你。”Moreno将药剂摇了摇，“我知道你现在很疼。来，我让你舒服点。”  
“这不是……”步兵在旁开口。  
“没错。”Moreno动作娴熟地组装填充，做好针剂，“这次的货，正好，让你们验验。”  
不断冒出液体的针头摆在Totti眼前，“纯得不能更纯的好货，便宜你了。”  
“亏你还自称政府官员，原来是个毒贩子。”Totti的手不动声色地缩回袖口，“真的Moreno在哪？被你们杀了？”  
“很遗憾，你猜错了，我是如假包换的政府官员。”所谓政府官员扯开他的衣领，摸索动脉血管，“不过现在已经不是了。”  
“原来是贪钱的瘟鸡。”Totti不屑冷哼。  
被称“瘟鸡”的人闻言大怒，针头粗暴地刺进他的颈部，鲜血涌入针管。  
Totti的动脉瞬间凸起，瞳孔缩至最小。  
“你懂什么！你这个肮脏的杂种！你们亚宁人都是卑鄙无耻的小偷！称呼我们，你们还不配！！”他一边发狂地用母语吼叫一边缓慢推进针管。  
“要我提醒你吗！我们多少次把你们踩在脚下，又放任你们这群丧家之犬逃走！那是我们仁慈，你懂不懂？！这次我们的军队不幸惨败，我们的英雄被无名小卒斩获，你们很幸灾乐祸对吗！大家的信仰倒了，士兵四散，军队一夜之间失去秩序，货币贬值，民心动荡。我们只想保卫自己的国家！你懂不懂？！”  
针管见底，Moreno狠狠掐住他的脖子。  
“而你们都做过什么？除了落井下石，输出军火赚我们仅有的钱！那是人民的血汗钱！你明白生活失去保障，陷于水生火热的百姓，他们是多么无辜吗！你们忘了当初是怎么像狗一样从我脚下爬走的吗！我怎么能让你们称心如意！你们必须陪葬！”  
这是什么？瘟鸡政治课本上的新宣言？  
Totti呼吸困难，根本不想听他的一派胡言。  
“这跟你贩毒给寒冥星有什么关系？”  
让他们帮助瘟鸡？简直可笑。  
Moreno愤慨的表情一瞬间回复平静。  
“是啊，我是为了钱。”他松开奄奄一息的Totti，满意地看着因药效不断发抖的薄唇，“我在政府干一辈子，也赚不到你们这群亡命之徒一年的酬劳。可你们不也是干这种踩着人命挣钱的勾当吗？就比我高贵多少？”  
“至少……”Totti全身发凉，不受控制地颤抖起来，“我不会卖国求荣……”  
Moreno拔出针管嫌恶地扔在一边，拍拍手站起来。  
“30秒。”  
躺在地上的人呼吸急促起来，如同砧板上的活鱼，四肢触电一般地抽搐着。喉头深处发出越来越大的呻吟，到最后只剩抽气。  
30秒后，一切静止。他无声地躺回原地，双目失光，显然已经没有意识。  
“死了？”有人弯身检查。  
“不不不，只是暂时没有呼吸而已。”Moreno踹了他一脚，“别看他现在跟条死狗一样，其实正爽着呢。这就是药效。”  
“哦，还真是‘爽到死’了。”  
不一会儿，Totti聚焦回拢，他倒吸一口气，猛一挺身，又马上被一脚踹了回去。  
Moreno踩着他起伏不定的胸膛，“怎么样？醒了没？刚刚一定爽死了吧？”  
Totti大口呼吸氧气，烟蓝色的双眸无目的地瞟了一眼Moreno，又移向咫尺间的晦涩天空，目光迷茫，仿佛那里有最遥远而眷恋的呼唤。  
“哈哈，看吧，爽得回不了神了！”Moreno直接揪起他长长的金发，“小子，最极品的致幻剂哦。你刚刚一定做了个好梦吧？看见谁了？你老婆？还是昨天跟你上床的小妞？”  
Totti闭目不愿看那张可憎的脸，努力保持清醒。现在他痛感几乎全失，意识涣散，四肢无力，寒风凶狠地灌入领口，也如置云端，甚至还分不太清楚梦境与现实。  
可是这个人不能不杀！  
Moreno把他的头狠狠摔向冷硬的冰面。  
“下一次是一分钟。”  
所有声音都一片朦胧。  
四肢全身的血液又开始倒流。他还有一分钟。  
“被绑架也是安排好的？”  
“No，不要用绑架。我不是被绑架的，我只是被这群友善的东方朋友‘请’去谈事情。”  
“本来你这种废物失踪，上头根本懒得理你。”他努力抑制着干呕的冲动，勉强保持声音平稳，“同时被带走的，还有一大笔钱。”  
Moreno眉毛一抖。  
“这才是你们来救我的真正目的？难怪，那群老头什么时候那么重视我。”  
“钱呢？”  
“就在你身体里。”  
果然是用来贩毒了。  
“听不懂。”  
“可怜的小傻瓜，刚刚你没有爽到吗？那些极品货。”  
那笔钱的来路他清楚，哪那么容易花出去？  
“别把我当傻瓜。那笔钱够你当毒枭了。”他表情坚毅，但下体已经痉挛般的颤抖起来。  
“哦——我记起来了。”Moreno恍然大悟状，“那笔钱的确不巧关系到某位高官的 ‘私事’。”他摊手。“不过钱真的没了。你们一毛钱的回扣也拿不到。有人帮我花出去了。”  
“谁？”  
Moreno瞥了他一眼，“你都要死了，知道这么多干什么？”  
“那可不一定！”  
袖口滑出匕首，他出手如电，刀光直逼Moreno颈脖，他及时后仰，只留下浅浅血痕。  
“哼，你会没事跟我说那么多话？你的动作太明显了……”  
一旁的步兵伸腿踢中他血淋淋的手，扫掉匕首。  
但Totti的目的并不在此，另一只手上多出的中子弹让Moreno大惊失色。  
“一起去死吧！”所有人都来不及反应，眼睁睁看着他打颤的牙齿咬开启动器。  
他早就打算玉石俱焚。  
电光火石间，一枚子弹自另一边呼啸而来，击飞蓄势待发的高危武器，他手腕震得脱臼，但却并未被射伤。  
居然还有第四个人。  
还他妈是个高手。  
他万念俱灰，身体又像刚才一样抽搐起来。那片灰蒙蒙的天空渗出蔚蓝。  
这次会看见谁呢？

“醒醒。你要睡到什么时候！”  
哦这个声音，又低又沉，真是无比熟悉啊。虽然一开口就没什么好话。尤其是对他，总是百般不耐万般嫌弃。  
他在梦里撇嘴。  
“你是猪吗！给我起来！”  
一发起火来简直堪比强力冷冻器，让听的人如坠地狱恨不得马上投胎。  
【不要气啦。我已经如所愿提前去见上帝了。再也没人惹你生气了。】  
他在内心说道。  
“比我想得还没用。”又是这种鄙视的口气。  
【你就很高端吗？还不是伤了。】  
“你的笑话我已经看了无数次了，不差这一个。”  
【是又在吐槽我那本笑话集吗？】  
“妈的！要死怎么不死干脆一点！”  
哇哦，看来这次真气得不轻，简直是火山爆发S级警告。可怕可怕。  
下一刻他脖颈一凉，强烈的刺激让他瞬间转醒。  
视线里一张放大的黑脸，比想象中更黑更臭。  
他脑袋钝痛，花了大概十秒钟认清目前的形势。  
好像不在刚才的地方，不过伤口都包扎好了，呼吸也正常了  
——总之就是，死不了了？  
“怎么是你？”  
“想看到上帝是不可能了。”黑面神笑得他汗毛竖起。  
他下意识摸上脖子上的新针孔。  
“呼吸兴奋剂而已。我不想陪你在这冬眠。”  
Nesta扎好他的领口，弯身拦腰抱起他，连同他身上大一号的极地冲锋衣。  
“可你不是受伤了？”Totti伸出包扎好的手，帮他把防风镜放下。  
Nesta步履沉稳，不紧不慢地走在冰面上。他看了眼对方虚弱的脸，鄙视地哼哼起来。  
“你以为自己值几两重？一个伤员足够救你了。”见他根本没力气拌嘴，又补充道，“人都解决了，过程你不用管。到车上之前不要睡。”  
“那只瘟鸡呢？”  
这时别在他领口的无线通讯器“嘀嘀”响起来。  
“Hello，Sandro前辈……Hello？”  
年轻朝气的声音从那头传来。  
“Sandro前辈你听得到吗？……这玩意儿真难用。”  
尽管被信号干扰得厉害，但Totti还是第一时间认了出来。  
“Daniele？！”他起身凑近Nesta的领口，但脆弱的五脏六腑又让他倒了回去。  
Nesta加重力道，不让他再动弹。  
“老大！！老大你醒了！！”那头突然放大的声音“滋滋”抖动着，“我是Daniele啊！老大——”  
这位听起来简直要喜极而泣了。  
“Daniele你也来了？”  
“是啊，我和Sandro前辈来救你了！老大你能醒真是太好了！”  
“傻孩子，这里可不是游乐园。别拿自己的命开玩笑。”  
最擅长拿命开玩笑的不就是你吗。黑发男人在心底冷笑。  
“我担心你啊老大！老大你现在感觉还好吗？没事了吗？”  
“我……”  
“事很多。”  
他冷冷地打断这一幕师徒情深（？）的好戏。  
“Moreno人呢？”  
“照您的吩咐，已经绑好扔在后车厢了。”初出毛驴的后辈不自觉用了敬语。  
“有话待会再说，把车开过来。”  
“是……”  
线断了。  
Nesta低头对上一双含怒的绿眼睛。  
“你没杀他？”  
“杀他不是我的任务，我没你那么长的手脚。”  
“你的任务是什么？！混蛋！他差点害我们全军覆没！”Totti嘴唇发抖，似乎是气得要死，但Nesta知道那是他身体发冷。他手臂收紧，让对方贴近自己。  
药效过后，原本强壮的身体孱弱得如同新生婴儿。  
“我的任务是来替你收尸，那个人的死活我不管。”  
“那我自己来解决他。”  
“你不妨试试。”  
“你……！”Totti勉强挺起身揪住他的领子，“你忘了他也对你开枪了吗？！你对得起我们牺牲的战友吗？！”  
“这就是你千方百计跑出来跟瘟鸡同归于尽的理由？角逐最佳爱国烈士奖？”Nesta不留情面地嘲讽，声音冷得像一把刀。  
他揪着衣领大幅地颤抖。“我不想听这些！”  
“那我们来说别的。”Nesta抓住他冰凉的手，轻易扯开，“理由你自己猜，为什么不能杀他，给你三次机会。”  
Totti急了，“我才不管你想什么。总之不许阻止我杀他！小心我先打爆你的头！”  
“Francesco Totti，作为你的对手兼战友，我真替你难过。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你以为他是谁？他目前还是政府官员，当然是交给上头去查。你只是佣兵，擅自狙杀政府官员，你懂这代表什么吧？”  
“他做的事证据凿凿，他该死！”  
“你是活在侦探小说里吗，万事靠证据就行了？”Nesta不介意对大脑受挫人士施以援手耐心解释。  
“他知道的太多，那笔钱事小，你以为上头的人不想杀他灭口？刚刚我开枪杀死的那两个步兵，根本就不是真心救他。你以为寒冥政府就不想来个私吞毒品死无对证？要借刀杀他的多得是，我何必当这把蠢刀。”  
Totti静静听完，有些复杂地望向Nesta。  
“你们这些聪明人在想什么，我搞不懂。”  
Nesta觉得以他的智商根本无法理解事情的严重性。  
“我宁愿蠢一点。被人利用又怎样。我只知道他伤了你，害了我的兄弟，我必须杀他报仇。”  
他连粉身碎骨都不怕。  
Nesta沉默良久，俯身在他耳边低语，“说实话，他牵扯太多，上头也不一定会处决他。”  
说着语气急转直下，阴冷如冰。  
“但是，要一个人生不如死，有很多种方法。”  
Totti透过防风镜，望进他那双深不见底的暗眸。  
他安心地觉得，Moreno以后的日子不会好过了。  
同时由衷庆幸自己没有真的得罪过这个可怕的家伙。  
“你说你杀了两个人？”走了有一阵，他终于恢复职业本能，“还有第三个人埋伏，而且是个高手。”  
他撑起身子下巴抵在Nesta肩上，警惕地张望起来。  
Nesta闷笑，准备开口提醒对方，那位高手就是他自己。  
突然Totti用力推了他一把。  
“喂！你快放我下来！”  
这姿势太别扭了！而且……  
“放我下来！用背的，你的背没人掩护。”  
“哦，是吗？”  
“什么‘是吗’，你还要命吗？”  
“老实说，我是很不想看到你这幅傻样出现在我眼前。”  
Nesta表示非常无奈，“不过你似乎忘了你内脏受损这件事。用背的恐怕我的衣服会变色。”  
“我哪那么多血。”Totti不理他，“你抱着我两只手都无法用枪了。”  
“你的手呢？不在了吗？”  
他举起自己包扎过的右手和被接回去的左手。  
“如果磕了点药就让你不会拿枪，不妨告诉我，我考虑帮你写退役申请。”  
“靠，枪借我！”  
“自己拿。”  
Totti双手探入他的夹克内摸索，在这样的天气，对方明明穿得很少，身体却暖得像一把火，他不自觉眷恋地停留于这份温暖。两人的动作仿佛最亲密的拥抱。  
在他找到腋下的枪套时，Nesta突然收臂搂紧他，不让他撤离。  
“没有第三个人，打掉你中子弹的是我。”  
“什么……”  
“我说过你的命迟早是我的。不要擅自了结它。”防风镜下的黑目深沉湿润，嘴唇轻触对方耳翼干涸的血迹，“下次再玩这种自焚游戏，我不会放过你。”  
“………………”  
他们沉寂了很久。  
空气中只剩Nesta单调的脚步声，节律始终一致，从容而优雅。  
“喂，你闷死我了。”  
他胸口传来闷闷的声音。  
“你还说，我差点忘了！”Totti愤愤地抬起头来，“是谁把我的止痛剂换成巧克力豆的？！我差点被你害死！那巧克力还能再甜点吗！我是被甜死的！”想到就一阵恶心。  
他诧异了片刻，随即恢复嘲讽的嘴脸。  
“药物有害健康。某人似乎说过一辈子也不会用到它。”怀中人明显气短了一节，“尽管你我积怨颇深，但为了队友团结，我也不介意将美味又补充体能的巧克力分你一点。”那张纸一样的脸有了点红晕，他的坏心情稍有起色，“好了，人人有份，不必感激涕零了。”  
要不是吐了太多血，Totti一定吐给他看。“你……你这个……”  
哽了半天，他最后只有认命地哀叹，“我要是死了，不用怀疑凶手一定是你！”  
“那是我的荣幸了。”  
……

Daniele De Rossi把那只被揍得不成人形的瘟鸡扔到后车厢后，枯坐了快一个小时才看到他亲爱的老大和他崇拜的Sandro前辈以一种……呃，无伤大雅的姿势走过来。  
他是知道老大受了很重的伤还被迫嗑药，虚弱得要命，但他们家老大最爱面子了，绝对受不了被当成女孩子这样抱着，更何况对方是没事就挂在嘴边骂两句的Sandro前辈。  
哦，说到Sandro前辈，他必须忏悔，他对以前曾跟着老大一起大骂对方的黑历史感到抱歉。童言无忌啊童言无忌。  
这次随队出行，他一路观察，Sandro前辈绝不是老大口中尖酸刻薄扭捏小气的家伙，好吧，虽然有时候毒舌一点、贪吃一点，但人缘还是不错的。而且专业素养极高，冷静果断，技艺超群，对伙伴忠诚，是除了队长外最可靠的战士！  
——当然除了冷静这一条，老大也有。他最崇拜的还是他们家老大。  
最重要的是！他以为Sandro前辈和老大水火不容，可这次老大一出事，居然是Sandro前辈第一个请缨营救老大。他之前已经受过伤了，还没有彻底检查。简直是舍己为人啊。  
当时伤员满营，大伙要赶回去救治，不能为老大耽误行程。队长本来要派Bobo前辈去救的，Sandro前辈又不知用什么方法说服了队长。  
而他这个完全菜鸟的拖油瓶，一把鼻涕一把泪地求对方带上自己的时候，Sandro前辈居然点头同意了。  
居然这么好说话！  
连队长都觉得Sandro前辈这次太乱来了。但他当时说“我可不想救回来一个第二天又跑去自杀的人。”  
也对，老大说过，如果不小心挂了，最舍不得的就是他们这群小鬼头了。他们是老大一手带出来的娃娃兵，比亲儿子还亲。  
不过他太了解老大了，这人真上阵的时候，才没空顾虑那么多，一定会不管三七二十一先去拼命。他就是崇拜老大这份洒脱豪气。  
就像刚才，他看得都肉疼了。不是因为老大被那混蛋折磨得半死，而是老大根本就没想过活着回去！那个中子弹一引爆，别说那只瘟鸡，恐怕这片森林几十年内是不会有生命迹象了。  
他一想到就忍不住打寒战。

这时谈话声渐近，车灯刺穿浓重的寒气，映着两人的身影。Sandro前辈走了这么久依然脚步沉稳，像在自家花园散步一样。老大身上盖着前辈的冲锋衣，声音虽然很弱，但听起来还是挺有精神的。  
而且他们两人看起来……似乎聊得还很开心？  
…………  
“你刚刚摔倒的那蠢样，跟只猪没差别，简直惨不忍睹。我只知道你大脑发育得不好，没想到小脑也后天受损了。”  
“那是我受伤…………喂，隔得那么远你看得到什么？”  
“我又不像你一样弱视。还第三个人，高手。哼，你的笑话真是三天三夜都说不完。”  
“那你闭嘴好不好。”  
“对了，你嚎的那句不雅的话不巧被我听见了……啧，简直如同杀猪。猪都被你吓跑了，还引什么敌人。”  
“你是来干嘛的，来气死我的吗？”  
“你以为我想来。”  
“那你就不要来！我到底犯了多大的错，队长居然派你……”  
……  
老大，其实是Sandro前辈自己要来的。  
而且他好像很关心你。  
他默默听着无营养的对话，在心里无声说。

回想起不久前，Sandro前辈那一脸紧张的样子，手脚并用地拼命按住痉挛不止的老大，同时让他给老大注射解毒剂。他从没想过那么理智的前辈也能像疯了一样对他咆哮，当然他也很没种地一直发抖就是了。到老大平静下来好久，前辈还死死地抱着不肯松开，活像洪水中攀住了唯一一根浮木一样。  
说真的，他不知道这俩到底是抱了多久，因为Sandro前辈马上就把他这个碍事的支走了。  
其实他一直都很疑惑，这到底是防止老大再抽搐，还是别的什么…………

“是Daniele吗？”  
一听到老大的呼唤，他迫不及待，直接跳下车迎上去。  
老大比刚看到的时候好一点，依然虚弱不堪，但努力朝他眨眼睛。  
他以为再也见不到会动的老大了。  
呜，他都要哭了。  
“老大！”  
“Daniele！”  
“老大！！”  
“Daniele！！”  
“老大——”  
“Daniele——”  
……  
“够了。”  
Nesta颇无奈地再度打断这父子情深（？）的戏码。  
这人教出的都是以嚎叫来交流的狼性动物吗？  
“要喊回家喊。把车门开门。”  
“是！Sandro前辈！”De Rossi表情一肃，回头开门。  
安置好基本快失去行动力的Totti，Nesta紧跟着坐到后车座。  
“车开稳一点。”  
“是！”他在驾驶座上背脊一挺，方向盘上的手不自觉施加了力道。  
“我是要你开稳一点，不是要你拧下方向盘。”  
“是！”他像个被操练的新兵一样。  
“喂，他是我的队员，轮不到你来指手画脚吧。”  
Totti忍不住出声，他是非常护短的。  
“教导后辈是我该做的，别客气了。”  
“谁客气了。你能少说两句么？你那张嘴能消停一会么？”  
“每次执行任务，似乎大嘴巴把事情捅出去的都是你。”  
“喂……”  
一阵窸窸窣窣，Nesta从医药箱取出解毒用的针剂，在昏暗的车厢内眯起眼对着瓶身上的说明细看，确认是他要的药剂后，用大型针筒迅速制成简易静脉注射器。  
“Daniele，把车灯开一会。”  
“好。”  
他摊开Totti曾脱臼的手，低头辨认他的血管。  
Totti缩回手瞪着他。  
“你知道自己多大了吗？还怕打针？”  
“非要打针吗？你等我睡过去再打吧。”  
“我不想等会拖着个羊癫疯上医院。”  
Nesta不理会对方挣扎，直接按住他的手，长长的针尖刺入皮肤。  
Totti撇开头，一看到这种画面他就直起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“妈的，真疼。”  
“你不是刀枪不入么，中子弹都不怕还怕这点疼。”Nesta又忍不住气哼哼地嘲讽起来，但动作丝毫不粗暴，托着他的手放在医药箱上固定好。  
“你轻点不行吗？”  
“我什么时候对你轻过？”  
这时车灯骤灭，Nesta凑近他，阴影中的脸有说不出的暧昧，周围似有暖流浮动。  
他盯着那张脸移不开视线，但最后还是抽开来，疲惫似的闭上了眼。  
“我们怎么回去？”大部队已经先行离开，Gate早就关了才对。  
“不知道。”  
“什么？！”  
“大概会派个什么人来接我们吧。”  
“那我们现在去哪？”  
“回宾馆睡觉。”  
“聪明人，你觉得寒冥政府会放过我们？”  
“来一个杀一个。”Nesta发狠地说。  
“万一他们出动武装部队怎么办？”  
“如果他们想和整个亚平宁政府作对，就来吧。”  
“老大，你就别操心了。”前面的De Rossi开口，“凡事交给Sandro前辈你就放心吧。睡一觉我们马上就到了。”  
“Daniele！”Totti睁开眼怪叫一声，“怎么几天没见，你就好像变成他的人了？”  
“没有没有，我对老大的心天地可鉴！对Sandro前辈只是崇拜仰慕——”  
Totti被那两个词激得恶寒。  
“这种人有什么好崇拜的，你别被他的外表骗了……”  
话没说完被捂住嘴，“Francesco先生，请你闭上嘴睡一觉好吗。我们都累了，没空和你胡搅。”  
Totti呜呜啦啦说了一通，最后只能无奈地躺回去。Nesta为他盖上毛毯，大手顺便覆住他的眼。  
本来就累得快要睡着的人还念叨着“哼，靠脸骗人的家伙。”  
不不不，老大，我真的不是那种以貌取人的家伙。  
De Rossi在心里说。

他想当时那个情形他会记很久：他和Sandro在森林埋伏了八九个小时，亲眼目睹老大被完虐的全过程，他好几次忍不住要冲上去了，可人家硬是等到第二名步兵现身，才唤醒了那把沉默了许久的P7M8。  
在这种操蛋的鸟天气，前辈硬是凭肉眼追踪一千码外的敌人，枪枪致命，没有浪费一颗子弹。虽然在老大和Bobo前辈的熏陶下，他对各类神枪手早就免疫了。但是那种命悬一线的当头，前辈还是能够冷静地扣动扳机，分毫不差地射中那枚让他心惊胆战的中子弹，手都不带抖的。更别说之后一跃入海，借攀岩绳和上升器淌过那个缺口，如同GPS一样精准搜寻到对方的密道（他怀疑前辈在埋伏的时候就观察好了）。否则他们第二天早上都救不到老大。

Sandro前辈执行任务时面无表情的脸已铭刻在他脑中，他比之前更深刻地体会到这个人真正的可怕，也明白为什么老大一直都无法彻底打败他。

不过，和老大在一起的Sandro前辈又是另一个人了。  
他透过后视镜看见黑发男人小心地拨开粘在金发上的血块，随后轻轻一带，让对方靠在自己肩上。  
黑暗中的侧脸简直是温柔的。  
他有点不好意思，又赶紧转头专注前路。  
其实他已经懒得去搞明白这两人到底是怎样的关系了。总之这对老大来说有益无害就没事了。  
至于其他的，只能说，这两位大佬自求多福吧。

 


	2. Road to the West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Mine, not true, don't make money

这里的黑夜比白昼长，卫星黯淡无光，像马上要消散的烟圈挂在天上，照不穿薄薄一层枝叶。这片奇怪的雨林潮得甚至生不起火。索性也没有什么生命迹象，否则他们还不知要防备什么毒虫野兽。  
De Rossi被不断砸下的水滴惊得直打寒战，根本无法入睡。  
他不时瞅一眼一旁的两位大佬，Sandro前辈淡定地闭目养神，老大……大概醒的时间是以分钟计算的。  
三人仅有的取暖设备————是一个红外线放射仪，其实是反雷达工具，被Sandro拆了壳修了量程，改造成临时暖炉。不过电力只能维持三小时。  
三小时后他们要开着油量不到一半的越野车继续末路狂奔。  
Sandro前辈把唯一的睡袋让给了老大。他们俩则靠着湿哒哒的树干，一左一右充当守护神。  
他心烦意乱，实在不知道怎么从高唱凯歌回家的欢乐变成窝在湿冷小林子里的尴尬。  
他们在大路上走得好好的突然被大队人马突袭，不是寒冥星那群草包————如果是他们再多十倍也好说————是国际佣兵联盟的特种部队，这群家伙跟他们唯一不同的地方，咳，可能是比较有政治信仰，换句话说对手的实力跟他们一个级别，人数却是他们的十几倍。  
这时候除了逃命还有什么可说的呢。  
对手一上来先是装怂，百发不中，半天只弄碎了后视镜，让他们放松警惕拖慢速度慢慢玩，谁知一到埋伏区就火力全开，飞机帝变神射手。前后夹击逼得人进退不得。  
最后还是Sandro前辈机敏地打开后车厢，果断扔出那头死猪，才从千钧一发的关头抢到一丝间隙。他也灵光闪现，猛一转方向盘，车身磕到路障直接飞出栏杆滚下山坡。  
还好这季节积雪厚重，车型也很给力，除了撞得晕头转向，基本不威胁生命安全。  
当时雪水和树枝不时从破碎的窗户捅进来，他忙着在眼前一片金星中辨认方向，没空从后视镜里窥视母鸡护雏一样掩护老大的Sandro前辈。  
平稳上路后，他晃晃脑子继续开车，Sandro前辈维持刚才的姿势伏在后车座。  
他不知道该不该多嘴一句安全带这玩意儿还在。  
“别走大道。”Sandro前辈沙哑的声音从后面传来，他瞅瞅四分五裂的GPS屏幕，自觉关掉。  
“往偏的地方开，越偏越好。”  
然后他们就来到了这破林子。  
中途被一路追杀堵截又杀出重围的戏码省略。  
至此他们的高级宾馆之旅彻底泡汤。

“睡一会吧，过一个小时上路。”Sandro前辈和他说话眼睛却看着地上的人。  
老大睡得不太安稳，没能彻底解毒，在睡袋里瑟瑟发抖。  
“Sandro前辈，接下来该怎么应付？”他搓搓手，满眼期待地问。  
Sandro前辈一定想出了周密的应敌计划。  
“不知道。”对面的人目光始终不移，“随便开，反正只剩半管油，开到绝路为止。”  
“…………”  
God，那还逃啥，饮弹自杀算了。  
高大伟岸的“前辈”没意识到自己的形象即将崩塌，他抬头瞥了一眼对方无比绝望的表情。  
“咱们真的没救了吗？”  
“除非上帝出现，”Nesta俯下身按住不断挣动的人，系紧睡袋，“或者是那个人来接应我们。”  
“那个人？”  
其实他不是想跟晚辈卖关子，他自己想想也知道不可能。  
这时车上的雷达嘀嘀响起来。  
“来得还真快。”Nesta顺势搂着Totti的双肩拉他坐起来。  
“我们现在要走吗！”De Rossi一跃而起，收拾装备准备跑路。  
“走什么，他们正在搜林子，从哪个方向走都会撞上。”  
那也比被找着后集体撞枪要好啊。  
Nesta扶半昏不醒的人靠在树干上，“Daniele，这块地方森林火灾指数是几？”  
“啥？”火攻？  
De Rossi茫然了一会，“可这地方不是火都点不起来么？”  
“用火柴点不起，炮还点不起么。而且对方说不定也有这打算。”  
Nesta促狭似的捏捏金发男人的鼻子，见对方因呼吸困难张开嘴，将几粒药片塞进去，然后捂住他的嘴不许他吐出来。  
Totti被满嘴异物感噎得挣扎。  
“Sandro前辈，那是伏特加……”不是水。  
“我知道。”Nesta咬开瓶盖，松手扣住Totti的下颚，丝毫不温柔地灌了进去。  
Totti呛出声来，睁大的眼睛里没有焦距。Nesta紧张地盯着他。  
可随即玻璃珠一样的眼睛又无力合上，挺起的身子瘫软下去。  
Nesta被溅得一身水，还有几粒残缺的药片。  
根据以往的经验，他大概要骂人了。  
“你再不醒就他妈永远醒不了了！”  
果然。  
“你真以为自己在冬眠不成？！”  
“运一袋猪头肉也比运你容易。”  
“怎么办Sandro前辈，老大好像醒不了诶。”  
Nesta咬牙忍住一腔国骂，在他颈脖间探寻微弱的脉搏。  
“该死。”  
车里的雷达响个不停，频率越来越密集。  
“Daniele你先去启动车。”  
De Rossi背过身的时候，暴躁的黑发男人仰头饮了一大口酒，揪起Totti的额发直接灌了进去，不容逃避也不容拒绝。  
两人像接吻一样纠缠了很久。  
直到所有酒水都滑入Totti口中，直到他们之间所有空气都被抽离，直到被迫灌酒的人终于有力气推开在他身上不知餍足的家伙。  
“Fuck！你是有……”有病吗？  
面对咫尺间的这双怒火中烧的蓝眼睛，Nesta笑着抹抹嘴，擦干净Totti留在他唇上的痕迹。  
在Totti看来这举动无异于嫌弃。  
“我没空跟你啰嗦，”Nesta在车灯亮起前站起来，“要么你赶紧爬起来上车，要么留你在这冬眠。”  
Totti怔了怔，赶紧钻出睡袋，可是发抖的手脚不太利索，试了几次才站稳。他腿上伤未愈，踉跄地踢翻了红外线放射仪，直接跌到袖手旁观的人身上。  
面带嘲讽的人握紧他的手臂，“怎么，Francesco先生还想再来一次公主抱？”  
“靠……”Totti很想一肘子拐过去。  
“不过崇拜你的后辈在场，被看到恐怕影响不好吧。”Nesta不顾对方挣扎，拖着他往车那边走。  
“就几步路，别耽误时间。”  
驾驶座上的De Rossi看来这完全是一个友爱的搀扶动作，虽然两人表情有点别扭。  
“我们还有几壶酒？”  
Nesta塞他进后座，有所指地问。  
Totti翻了个白眼，指指自己前胸。  
对方心领神会地从他敞开的衣领探进去。  
Totti皱着眉，任那只温热的手在他湿冷的身子上游走，忍住发颤的冲动，最后那只手摸出个银灰色的容器。  
“自己系扣子。”  
Nesta看也不看他，就着小酒壶喝了两口，来到车后，把所有酒壶挂在车尾。  
Totti望着后视镜里的黑发男人，只见他不紧不慢地抽出腰间的枪，一发射中，酒壶依次滴下水来。  
“哇，Sandro前辈好枪法！”  
“切，杂耍。”Totti鄙夷地撅嘴。  
“你不必谦虚了，”回到后车座的人还带着硝烟味，“论杂耍没人比得过你。”  
Nesta饶有兴致地看着Totti哆嗦着手系扣子。  
越盯着反而越手忙脚乱，Nesta故意凑近，对他来说，看Totti羞愤脸红的拙样简直是世界上最有趣的事了。

车绕着森林晃悠了一圈，车和人都差点被戳了大窟窿后，成功吸引大队人马纠集一处，Nesta用加长射程的步枪抛射火焰弹。  
身后瞬间烽火漫天，热浪冲击得车身起伏不定，Totti眼前一黑，闻到身上人衣服上药片混着水的气味———还真难闻。  
他在那吃里扒外的小子没完没了的赞叹声中沉沉睡去。  
三人背向泛红的半边天继续亡命。  
凌晨寒冷的雾气消散开，天微亮。

Totti几经清醒又再度昏迷，每次听到的都是不同的声音。  
有时是枪炮呼啸过耳和玻璃破碎的声音，有时是手榴弹拉环被咬开的声音，有时是地雷爆炸的声音，伴随着身旁低沉冷静的男声，简短的命令或者单调的牢骚，这些都让他安心不已，放任自己再度失去意识。  
不过这次醒来他似乎听到了坦克摩擦地面的声音，他对坦克非常敏感，因为曾当过某个坦克爱好者的搭档，而且来的这个家伙好像是最难缠的那一型……  
他希望是自己脑子发昏听错了。可这幻想下一秒就被De Rossi抓狂的惊呼打破。  
“上帝！怎么会有坦克啊！”  
速度还这么快！  
“看来母舰正在我们头顶上。”身边传来毫不吃惊的声音，他早料到这次在劫难逃了吧。国际佣兵组织一旦插手，没有留活口的记录。  
“Sandro前辈！”  
“是步兵坦克，往水里开。”  
“水、水是哪啊……”De Rossi彻底慌了。  
“右边！”Nesta在枪林弹雨中的声音格外冷峻，能起到镇定心神的作用，“刚刚经过的，现在该解冻了。”  
Totti撑着Nesta的肩坐起身来，想看看油量，被猛地按下去。  
子弹擦着他的发梢扫来。  
Nesta举枪回击，打中了对方一辆轻骑摩托的车胎。  
Totti才发现后车窗已被完全射穿，成了最佳射击平台。可以想见这辆车千疮百孔到什么地步了。  
“不用看了，不出意外我们会淹死在冰湖里。”  
“我去把后面的洞补补，没准能浮上来。”Totti作势要咬开手上的绷带，却咬到沾满硝烟和血腥味的手。  
“省省吧，你双手报废也补不完。”  
车身一个趔趄，地雷在脚边爆炸，他差点咬破Nesta的手指。  
驾驶座上De Rossi扶着方向盘的手已经不太利索。新兵第一次经历这种场面，坚持到这样已经算难得，他实在不该那么早就报销年轻的生命。  
“抱歉，这次不该拖你们下水。”  
Nesta抽出自己的手指探探他额头的温度，然后把枪塞给他。“别说笑了，谁想跟你演泰坦尼克。————还带着个孩子。”  
坦克愈发迫近，前面已没有弯路作屏障，Nesta突然打开车门，突出的门板顿时成为火力靶子，没几秒就被轰得渣都不剩。  
他又不知从哪摸出药瓶不看剂量就往嘴里倒。  
Totti知道那不是巧克力豆。  
凉风嗖嗖灌进来，Totti眯起眼，下意识地扯住他的衣袖。  
“喂，你别做傻事。”  
这场景在风沙弥漫的渲染下仿佛生离死别。  
Nesta在跳下车前回头一笑。  
事后Totti回想起来，那真是个鄙视到极点的笑容。

Nesta显然不是跳下去殉情的，就算他真有那个意思也不是现在。  
他窜入路边的树丛，那里立刻如蝗虫过境一样被扫射一光。但不见Nesta人影。  
连换几次藏身之处，除坦克外大部分火力已被他吸引。  
他背靠石块，稍稍喘了口气，感到腰间的步枪蠢蠢欲动。  
他想，敌军档案库里Alessandero Nesta名下一定写着：擅潜伏，之后一击致命。  
事实上等待的时间甚至比最后绝杀更有快感，他最享受控制一切，而非沉迷当下，对敌人未来崩溃惨状的想象，比真实看到更让他血脉喷张。  
拔枪对天射了一发，他似乎听见老伙计嗜血地嘶吼。  
好吧，也许是他自己的。  
Nesta从石缝里瞥见包抄而来的步兵，久违的血液逆流的感觉袭向他。  
药效发作了。  
他沉着地提枪侧身射去。

“老大，Sandro前辈去哪了？”  
“见鬼去了。”Totti架枪肩上，仅有的一只手不断扣动扳机，仿佛在发泄不满。  
另一只手攒紧那半截袖子。好像那是什么无比重要的遗物。  
他第一次看到那家伙嗑药————还一次就TM磕那么多。  
所以一时被惊吓到拦人不住也是情有可原吧。  
如果那家伙不死回来，他————  
他暂时想不到什么有效威吓方法。  
后防浩浩荡荡逼近的坦克瞬间顿住，周围地震一样晃动起来，大家伙一阵摇晃，磕磕绊绊中还未前行多远，下一秒又跌入地下巨大的深坑。  
距离拉远，他们把坦克甩在后面。  
“哇靠，老大，Sandro前辈去埋地雷了。”  
“怎么可能，没被射成筛子算他命大。”  
看来有援手。  
Totti转移火力掩护不知死活的人。  
可坦克停顿了片刻，又稳当地出现在地平面之上，来势比之前更快更猛。  
炮闩滑开的刹那，De Rossi一个手滑把油门踩到最大。  
Totti差点被摔出去。  
炮身探出头，如同出洞的毒蛇，此时大道上只剩他们二者，中间没有任何屏蔽。  
它缓缓拉长的过程就像毒蛇吐信，攻势未到，却在精神上不紧不慢地凌迟毫无生机的猎物。  
De Rossi有点被惹毛了。  
“老大你坐稳。”后视镜一角出现冰蓝色湖水。  
Totti已经看不到黑发人的身影，如果以自己的目力都追踪不到的话，其他人应该已经中了他的埋伏。  
他收枪握紧扶手。  
亡命飞车又一次撞破栏杆直坠湖里。  
虽然这次距离不到一人身，但冲击力却比之前更大。  
Nesta估计错了一件事，湖水根本没有完全解冻。车身破冰而入的刹那，Totti松手弹出车外，冰凉的湖水激得他一哆嗦，伤口炸裂。  
但他不能停，手脚划着血迹浮上去，De Rossi在不远处和他同样伏在冰块上。  
两人还没来得及说什么。枪炮轰然而至。  
轻坦克速度不减，绕过所剩不多的弯路赶至岸边。  
二人对视一眼，潜下水向远处游去。  
Totti状态不佳，受伤的手脚越来越缓滞，精力旺盛的年轻人索性用绳索勾住他的皮带，拖着他往前游。  
但是两人看到水下的探测鱼雷时，全都停下的动作。  
他们惊诧地探出水面，被称作“步兵坦克”的大家伙如履平地，淌水而下，履带一展变作双翼，速度比陆上更甚，全力朝他们俯冲而来。  
“Sandro前辈不是说……”金毛小鬼面露绝望。  
“叫你别什么都听他的。”Totti这时还不忘奚落，“明明是两栖，这点伪装都看不出来。”  
脚下的鱼类嘀嘀响起，不远处炮口狰狞地张口逼近。  
De Rossi仰头呼唤上帝。

一簇黑影遮蔽了他头顶的阳光，阴影渐渐罩住他全身。  
“闪开！”  
他反应过来前被一旁的Totti拖下水。  
不是上帝也不是陨石，是一个人。  
两人在水下奋力游开，鱼雷猝不及防地爆炸，巨大的冲力将他们荡开。  
De Rossi被水里腾起的飞沙走石迷了视线，上方是滔天的浪花。  
鱼雷的空弹裹在一张网里。  
防爆网。  
援兵来了。  
当他终于浮上水面，只看到挡在他们身前的高大背影，正面迎击那辆可怖的坦克。  
逆光凿出他力与美的完美身形，背部的肌肉勾勒出蓄势待发的曲线。  
来人侧头看了他们一眼，深邃的轮廓下只剩一对暗色眼睛。  
恍如天神降临。  
来人肩扛前所未见的枪炮，那只曲起的雕塑般的手臂，擎着他们的生命一样牢牢抵住扳机。  
二者同时开火，两炮相撞，强烈的冲击袭来，他下意识地避过。  
那人脚踏的水上摩托竟是反坦克炮改造，他将卸下的大炮插回炮闩，迅速跳下驾驶舱，在起伏不定波浪中稳如磐石，顺着水花退后，中途还补了一枪，轰塌坦克右翼。  
“喂，看戏么，还不快走。”看呆的人腰间一紧，Totti拖着他往远处游去。  
“可是……”  
他频频回首，单枪匹马的天降神兵依然屹立，不落下风地掣肘那庞然大物。  
反坦克炮如同有意识的灵兽坐骑，灵活地躲闪连发的炮弹，绕在坦克四周。  
60mm的大炮，使用起来就像贴身手枪，准头丝毫不差，驾驶员和炮手瞄准镜先后被炸毁。对手视线一盲，他不逃反大胆突进，两枪堵住机枪眼。  
“看够了没有。”Totti自己游起来就够累了，还要拖着这个流连忘返的后辈。  
“老、老大，他………”De Rossi惊得说不出话来了。  
“你要命还是要看打架！”  
黄毛小鬼闭嘴了，潜下水拼了命一样往岸边游去。  
他最后一次换气时仍不舍地回头远望。  
坦克右侧着火，估计是备用油箱被毁。  
鱼雷导弹炸得水上摩托四分五裂，那人索性扛炮跃上坦克，对着那猛兽毒牙一样的炮口就是一枪，De Rossi无法想象那是怎样的冲力，而那人只是轻盈一跃，躲过冲锋炮的射击投入水面，身姿矫健就像专业跳水者。  
两人游一段就得投弹破冰，体力渐渐不支，此时身后闪光乍现。  
Totti简单地说了两个字，“上岸。”  
两人狼狈地你拖我拽地爬岸。  
回首那人已经立在坦克驾驶舱窗口，身边歪斜着几具尸体，他卸下大炮撑在脚边，冲他们行了个军礼。  
依稀辩出那面容像是…………  
Totti回了对方一个军礼，回头对仍目瞪口呆的小孩笑了笑。  
“还记得那家伙说什么来着？”  
“…………”  
“想要有救，要么上帝出现，要么………”  
“要么Bobo Vieri出现。”  
一辆敌军越野车停在路边，车里的黑发人对他们招了招手。  
De Rossi扶起Totti，两个瑟瑟发抖地人向靠着车门抽烟的人走去。  
“咳，其实我觉得差别也不大嘛。”他打了个喷嚏，兴奋的脸全然没有劫后余生的样子。

 

之后他们还是东躲西藏，只是追踪的兵力数量和质量都骤减  
————当然，不排除有强手支援的原因。  
但是跟在后面那些笨头笨脑的家伙未免太失水准了，其追踪力显然远不如Sandro前辈的反追踪力。  
相对于这个好消息，老大的情况却不容客观，之前是睡不醒，这下却是怎么也睡不着了。每次Sandro前辈让他休息，他都是紧咬下唇假寐。连他这个司机都看得出老大不正常的战栗。  
他一再要求停下来为老大治疗，可这回Sandro前辈像跟老大有仇一样不通人情，坚持不肯停下。  
“他本来就跟我有仇。”病患撇嘴冷哼。  
在他们在各个山区平野湖泊晃荡了一圈后，Sandro前辈终于一声令下，结束了寒冥星郊外风景一日游。  
他们终于————进城了！  
De Rossi掩不住兴奋之情，弃车登机那天，他简直要三呼万岁。  
不过他们登机的过程有点令人汗颜。Sandro前辈没时间给他们弄假ID假护照，而是……

有一部分乘客在登机时是不用检票的，比如达官贵人养的贵宾犬。  
虽然他不想用这个比方，但是其实男宠这词也没好到哪去吧。

他早就知道Sandro前辈长得很符合大部分（不包括老大在内的）男性和女性审美，军人出身的他气质也很man绝对不是小白脸那一类。  
可那气场全变，全身毛孔都释放荷尔蒙的样子，实在有点吓人啊。而且他更不愿意看到，敬爱的前辈为了……为了几张纸牺牲自己啊……

那天Sandro前辈就着一身军服的落拓样当街拦下一辆名车，才没一下午的功夫就跟车主勾搭上了。当晚他们在宾馆外鼻涕眼泪地吹西北风，他在里面风流快活。这极大地刺激了他一个血气方刚的青年男人的心灵与身体。  
好在物有所值，他们一人得道鸡犬升天，每人揣着假ID坐进了头等舱。  
“请问你还有更高明的方式么？”  
既没带钱，又人生地不熟的，上哪弄证。只有傍大款了。  
整个过程Totti都睁一只眼闭一只眼，哪怕Sandro前辈就在他旁边跟那富婆调情打啵，他也可以继续咬着下唇装睡，好像什么都没发生。  
“他本来就这德行，认清现实吧。”Totti摊手。  
“其实这种事平时你做得比较多。”Nesta走进头等舱宽敞的盥洗室，在De Rossi低头洗脸的间隙不由分说地把他推进厕所隔间。  
带上门，他的额头抵着对方的，扶他靠在门板上。  
Totti闻到一股浓浓的脂粉味，厌恶地侧头避开。  
“臭死了。”  
“你不会吃醋了吧。”Nesta低笑。  
“放屁！”Totti被熏得头晕，一拳揍到他小腹上。  
得到如此激烈的反应，Nesta满意地撤离，心情极好地笑起来。  
“头等舱里有埋伏。”  
“…………”  
“不是什么大麻烦，可我待会还要应付那富婆。”  
“我会搞定的。”Totti皱眉，狭小的空间里香水味弥漫，他恨不得赶紧离开。  
“体温不正常，吃了药没？”  
“吃了。”  
顿了顿，又不怀好意地问，“你那里没有不舒服吧？”他往下看了眼。  
“滚！”  
“咳，我们和Bobo在M市中心会和。他们虏了个军医，不管有没有用先看看。”  
“嗯。”  
“那个人是废物，但你也把你不常用的那个东西拿来用一下。跟Daniele一起行动，别大意。”  
“知道了知道了。”Nesta一反常态的温柔搞得他全身不自在，“说完了没老妈子。”  
“还有一件事，”高他半个头的人在Totti推门而出前按住他的肩，“你还是吃醋了。”  
这次Totti毫不留情地给了他一记肘击。

两人把菜鸟埋伏者引到厕所联手做掉后，Nesta也成功把富婆身上的所有财产都骗到手。  
他们一下飞机就马不停蹄地搭出租车赶往市中心。  
好高的建筑，像一把利剑直冲云霄。  
多日不见钢筋混凝土的De Rossi不由感叹一声。他不怀疑这是这颗星球消费最高的场所之一。  
Bobo前辈干嘛挑这里。是料到Sandro前辈会骗到一个富婆的钱来报销吗。  
“当然不是。他有的是钱。”就是太小气。  
房间已经提前订好，在最高层。  
市中心气温没那么低，就是干燥。而最高层置身云端，常年人工降雨，正好解决了这个问题。  
三人安顿好，就毫不留情地踢最小的那个去接应Bobo。  
De Rossi按照服务台小姐的指示，从最高层下到负一楼，上面那么富丽堂皇，底下竟是灯红酒绿的Pub，而且这地方…………  
涉世未深的青年拒绝了接连收到的热情“请客”，他刺激了这么多天，实在无意用药物再high一把，不然肾上腺都不够用了。  
舞池中一众年轻男女忘我地甩头摆腰，他一眼望见其中高大挺拔的身影。不仅因为Bobo前辈身材容貌异于周遭，那种凌人的气魄更是无人能比。  
这些都让他在人群中格外显眼。  
说实话，他舞得没有多好看，但仍有不少性感的舞伴围绕在他周身，争相与他贴身热舞，火辣的动作让他看了都脸红。  
不过有Sandro前辈吃软饭在先的事实，把这个乱舞的花花公子和单挑坦克的神兵联系起来毫无障碍。  
推开几个搭讪的小妹妹，他朝舞池中心挤去。  
“Bobo前辈！”他喊了两声，见对方没有反应，索性一把揽住他的背贴着耳朵喊道，“Bobo——前辈——”  
Vieri被震得耳膜疼，身旁的美女随即散开，他似乎不满自己的好事被小鬼打断，哼唧了两声才沉着脸领着他去吧台坐下。  
“那俩家伙呢？一起殉情了么。派你个小鬼来打发我。”综发帅哥边喝酒边拿那双光彩夺目的眼睛扫视来往人群，果不其然，不少美女频频回首，请酒邀舞纷沓而至。Vieri身边再次美女环绕。  
De Rossi再次沾了“前辈万人迷”的光，分得一杯羹。  
“活要见人死也要见遗书吧，人呢？！”  
De Rossi赶紧放下手边的鸡尾酒。  
“老大和Sandro前辈……一路劳顿，呃，不太方便下来，在房间休息。”  
“靠，我给你们擦了一路屁股就不劳顿了？！公主病犯了不成？”Vieri浓眉一皱，顿时不怒自威，让De Rossi心里一惊。  
“让他们滚下来见我！”  
“对不起，Bobo前辈别生气…………”  
“我没生气。”Vieri挑眉，坐在他腿上的金发美人及时递上一杯冰酒，男人健壮的手臂搂紧她的腰，就着美人的手喝下去，末了还吻了吻她鲜艳的指甲。  
“既然他们如此大牌，想必也不缺回国门路，那我就当公费旅游一次了。回去告诉他们，以后咱们各走各的……”  
“不、不行啊！”De Rossi彻底慌了，没有前辈的帮助他们怎么离开这该死的地方，“Bobo前辈，Bobo老大，你别吓我啊……你是开玩笑的吧。”  
为什么这个英勇无双的前辈那么那么小气呢。  
“我可一点都没有笑的意思。”Vieri也觉得在这调戏一个小鬼太无趣了，“你上去找他们下来，我有事要说。”  
见对面的毛头小子面露难色，他又火大了。  
喂，他大名鼎鼎的Bobo Vieri是天生给人当保姆擦屁股的命吗。  
“再不下来我会考虑亲自上去拧下他们的脑袋！”他说着举起自己力能扛坦克的手臂。  
De Rossi瑟缩了一下。  
“其实是这样…………”他凑近Vieri欲与他耳语，好事被打搅的美人瞪了他一眼，软了腰肢附身上去跟Vieri咬耳朵，却被后者直接从腿上拨开。再抬头棕色的眼眸已冰冷异常，无一丝方才的柔情蜜意。  
打发走美人，De Rossi低声把他们家老大的情况说明了一番。  
“原来Fran老弟情况这么严重啊。”他颇为忧心地摸摸下巴，“那Sandro呢，看他请缨的时候一脸贞女烈妇的，没跟着一起嗑药吧。”不过他临走前把跟Totti掉包的药也带走了。  
“他应该没事………”应该……  
“那他在上面装什么大爷。”  
“我想，他是在照顾老大吧。”  
“照顾个鬼，Fran看到他就血压上冒。他就会欺负人家。”Vieri似乎格外偏袒这位老弟，“有Marco和军医在还需要他照顾……”他念叨着突然停住，随即饶有兴味地笑开，英俊的脸上露出小孩子恶作剧一样的顽劣表情。  
“我知道了！哈哈哈，Sandro这小子八成又‘不举’了。”他将剩下的酒一饮而尽，摩拳擦掌着站起来。  
“什么？”  
Sandro前辈不举？  
Vieri不顾一头雾水的小鬼，勒住他就往外冲，“快走快走，去看看我们亲爱的Sandro这回又是怎么治‘不举’之症的。”  
可他勾引富婆的时候还很带劲啊。  
臂膀里的小鬼正对前辈X能力表示忧心忡忡。

“Marco！Marco！”中气十足的男人兴奋地敲开Di Vaio的门，其声音之大恐怕整层楼都听得到。  
“大佬，你发财中彩票了不成。”刚跟两个好友折腾了一番的Di Vaio疲惫地拉开门。  
“都穷死了还发财。”Vieri没空跟他吐槽，“诶，Fran让军医看过没有。”  
“看过了。”Di Vaio打了个哈欠，“外伤还好，就是嗑的药量太大了，纯度也太高。打了两针暂时遏制症状，必须回去慢慢调养。”  
“那我们得尽快想办法赶回去了。”Vieri思索片刻，又兴冲冲地问，“Fran老弟在哪间房啊。”  
“0010。”Di Vaio指了一个方向。  
“那Sandro呢？”  
“另一头，0013。”  
“怎么0010难道不跟0013在一块么？”  
“谁告诉你在一块了。不是你自己订的么。”  
在场的人都无语了一下。  
“好吧……”  
Vieri意兴阑珊，放开快断气的小鬼，自顾自回到自己房里，“去把Sandro叫来，本大爷要接见他。”  
De Rossi领命一溜烟跑得飞快。  
“喂，毛头小子你跑错方向啦！”

跑得气喘吁吁的青年来不及擦汗就敲开了房门。  
“怎么了？”过了一会，一股浓郁的香气扑面而来，伴随着Nesta低沉的男音，De Rossi不自觉打了个喷嚏，这香水味太熏人了。  
站在门边的人退开一步，De Rossi这才发现他衣襟敞开，赤脚而立，强健精瘦的胸膛裸露在外，还有令老大暗自羡慕嫉妒恨的体毛。他双手抱胸，一脸不耐地看着他，全身被肃杀之气笼罩。  
门外的人一时呆住。  
不，他对前辈绝无不良想法。  
但是他清楚地看到，前辈显然刚系上的皮带下面那象征男性的…………  
De Rossi赶紧移开视线，尽管意识到自己很可能打断了人家的好事，他还是管不住眼睛八卦状朝房内望去。  
远离房门的临床大床上，睡着一个全身赤裸的人。  
门只漏了点缝，光线晦暗不明，他只能勉强辨认出那人背对他侧卧，下身覆着薄被，显然睡得不太安稳。  
他当然不敢对前辈的品味指手画脚。  
他承认Sandro前辈的这位相好金发白肤，腰臀部也颇有曲线。  
但……但是，会不会块头太大了点。  
除非前辈喜欢高大筋肉女，否则那分明就是个…………  
“看够了吗？”Nesta侧身挡住唯一那点缝隙，也挡住小鬼窥视自己房间的视线。  
“看够了。”他收回视线，眼观鼻……下意识抹了抹鼻子，没出血。  
“如果你欲求不满，去下面随便找个顺眼的，不要来找我……”和我的床伴。  
他省略半句话。  
“不，抱歉，我不是这个意思。”De Rossi忙解释道。  
好了，这下他不必担心Sandro前辈不举了，虽然性向不明，但他敬爱的Sandro前辈那方面的功能绝对是健全的。  
“现在我可以请你对这次深夜造访给出一个合理的解释吗？”Nesta耐心快耗尽了。  
“啊，哦，对了，Bobo前辈找你……”  
“我知道，该去的时候我自然会去。”他一句话都懒得多说。  
“哦，好……”  
前辈们说话都这么不清不白吗，还是隔墙有耳。  
“没事了吗？我可以回房了吗？”  
“哦对不起对不起！您快回去继续吧！别让里面那位久等了。”他边鞠躬边退，生怕对方把他抓回来暴揍一顿，“打扰了打扰了！真的是非常对不起！”  
直到房门被蓄意地用力甩上，他抬头望去，才发现自己忽略了一个严重问题。  
门上清楚地写着“0010”。

一小时前，黑发男人不请自来，刷开房卡走入0013，床上的房主沉静地合着眼，恍若未闻。  
他戳了一把那人的腰，觉得手感不错又捏了捏，“我知道你没睡。”  
金发人立刻弹起来，微恼地瞪着黑色的眼睛。  
“我要睡觉。”  
“你睡得着么。”Nesta冷笑，捏住他的下巴，咬不住的下唇不停地发抖。  
他三天没睡着过了。  
“既然睡不着，不如一起做爱做的事。”  
“很抱歉我不爱。”Totti挥开他，“你随便去楼下找一个解决。”说着软趴趴地倒在床上，末了还不忘挑衅一句，“难道富婆勾搭多了就忘了怎么泡妞？”  
“不要拿打发小鬼的口气跟我讲话。我会把它视作一种挑战。”Nesta俯身，两手撑在他披散开的金发两侧。  
“再说，我可不知道下面那些人的脸是谁的皮做的。”  
“做起来不都一样。”  
“不一样。”Nesta盯着他的脸，“你知道我只找长得顺眼的，比如金发碧眼，腰窄臀……”  
“Shit！”Totti意识到又被调戏，恼羞成怒抓起枕头仍他脸。  
“一个大男人还害羞什么。”Nesta轻易挥开，“那天在车上你不是放得很开么。”  
身下人咬牙。“你还好意思提。”  
前两天这人不知发什么神经，说自己手滑，非要让他射击追兵，还扶着他坐在自己大腿上，他本来准头就不那么好了，还要忍受下面这人上下其手，后他索性把枪还给对方，让对方…………一边干他一边干敌人。  
想想就来气。  
“你里面还没清洗吧，不如这次一起…………”  
“Fuck！”Totti真的要抓狂了，“我都成这样了，你差不多一点吧！”  
“你怎样？”Nesta按住他揪住自己头发的手，“民族英雄Francesco先生，你不是手残脚废也要与敌人同归于尽的勇士么。被我上不会比被炸死还痛吧。”  
身下人无奈了，他不知道这破事以后要被他吐槽多少年才够了。  
“还是这点伤就让你丧失作为男人的能力了？”他继续挑衅，低头舔了舔对方沾血的下唇，“我倒是不介意唤醒一下床伴丧失的性功能，你意下如何？”  
Totti无力辩驳，看他的眼神和看禽兽无异。  
Nesta见他难得顺从，心下有异。  
果然被单下腿风扫来，他不躲不闪，被踢得重心不稳跌下床去，Totti收回没受伤的那条腿，幸灾乐祸地看着缓缓站起来的人。  
望着对方迟缓的动作，他突然想到一件事。  
“喂，你的腿不是受伤了？”  
Nesta站在床边，无言地看着他。  
顿了顿，Totti又想起什么。  
“你打封闭？”  
没有回答，他便伸手沿着他大腿向上摸，缝了针的伤口隔着裤料触感冰凉，他停下来。  
“疼不疼？”  
“我有个地方更疼，你感觉不到？”Nesta摸着他的手朝大腿内侧移去。Totti暗骂一声，猛地缩回手，视线却一时无法从突起的地方移开。  
他盯着看了一会，又抬头看看一脸无辜的男人。“好了好了，”他认命地解开眼前的皮带扣，褪下长裤时又多看了两眼那个伤口。  
Nesta目光沉了沉，按住他的手，“不是这个意思。”他并不热衷Blow Job。事实上他20岁以后对这诸多的做爱花样早就无所谓有。  
唯一让他动容的只有做爱的对象而已。  
他将对方推倒在床，覆上去密密地吻起来，从嘴唇到颈项，口里咸腥，唇上都沾着血迹。  
解开两人风尘气浓厚的外衣，肌肤相贴的时候他听到自己的叹息声。  
触感又湿又冷，还带点粘稠。不同于以往温热光滑，但还是这个人，还是他，Francesco Totti。  
他搂紧对方，让二人尽可能多地触碰紧贴，似乎怎么都不够，他真觉得自己有一天会把这人嵌入身体变得血肉模糊才行。  
Totti被身上人的体毛蹭得有点痒，微微挣动了一下，换来更紧密的桎梏。  
对方剧烈的心跳似乎比自己不稳的心律更紊乱，这里没有第三个人，这人在不安什么。他有点茫然，伸手搂住对方的背，在耳边轻声说，“喂，你怎么了？”  
Nesta颤动了一下，吻了吻他海水一样的眼睛。过了一会，自己扯下内裤，边亲吻抚摸Totti赤裸的上身边在下面动作着。  
耳边由浅及深的呼吸烘得Totti燥热不安，下腹也渐渐热起来，他腹诽一声“我还真TM是个男人。”  
手不知往哪放，只得在对方背上抚摩，纾解欲望。  
“手给我。”Nesta吻着他的耳翼，他把手交过去，被对方牵引过去握住他下身的火热，他自觉地开始上下摩挲，又立马被拨开。  
“另一只。”  
“靠，左右手有什么区别。”Totti蹬他一眼。  
Nesta被他逗笑，“那我换个说法，没受伤的那只。”  
Totti正要开口，嘴唇立刻被堵住。  
这时房门被叩响。

Nesta骂了一声，以为是Vieri，提起裤子不清不愿地过去应门，结果一见门外的那个愣头青就来气，还好意思探头探脑看个不停，那位“枕边佳人”背对着门笑得发抖。  
终于Nesta气呼呼地甩上房门，Totti过了一会才消停。见黑发人坐在床边捂着脸生气，他回头拍拍他的手，以为这人被打断后失去兴致，“还做不做了，不做我睡了。”  
“做。”Nesta跪立床上，居高临下，让Totti仰望高大挺拔的他……和他的老二。  
“诶，你还没萎啊。”Totti翻眼认输了，“来吧来吧。”他咸鱼状翻身仰躺，一脸任君宰割状。  
Nesta失笑，不知拿这死鱼怎么办才好了。  
他本来打算借自慰挑起对方的欲望，然后顺水推舟来一发，被那小鬼一搅合心又乱了。  
这人磕了药体质都变了一样，虽然他对自己的技术有信心…………  
“算了，不做了。”他弯身抱起对方不轻的身体，“去洗澡，你满身腥。谁有兴致。”  
“切，要不是你突然跑进来我早去洗了。”Totti挣开他翻身下床，跛着腿赤脚走进浴室。“你还满身香水味呢。”  
“你果然吃醋了。”Nesta微笑着亦步亦趋地跟进去。

花洒自上而下，淋湿下面两具赤裸的身体，玻璃门无声合上，两个一米八的男人挤在这一方水汽弥漫的小空间里，头挨头，足抵足，四肢纠缠。  
世界好像可以只有这么小。  
Nesta湿润的黑发黏在对方金色的额发上，他忍不住又吻了吻对方暖起来的身子，哪怕只是因为热水的缘故。  
门外隐隐约约传来歌声，似乎是电视里播的老唱片。他们听不懂本地语言，只有高潮部分反复吟唱的“Fly Away”绵远不绝，好像将人融入这一片氤氲之中。  
Totti蓝色眼眸染上雾气，他有点头昏，水淋得他很难睁眼，伸手摸洗发露却重心不稳差点跌倒。  
Nesta双手撑在他腋下扶住他，“残疾人就别乱动了。”  
“明明是你站在这，我都转不了身了。”  
他不想多说，一手涂了洗发液，一手挽起对方半长的头发，一下下按揉起来。  
Totti闭上眼，舒服地哼了声。  
他扶着他的后脑侧头吻下去，十指插入发丝，捋去凝固的血块，仍然轻轻摩挲按压着。  
这动作极尽缠绵，也极尽温柔。  
Totti感到远离多日的困意莅临，他腿上伤口见水，无法使力，索性半倚着他，放心将整个人都交给他。  
亲吻的间隙，Nesta低头看着脚下淡红色的水流，血腥味淡去，只剩洗发水的清香和两人混杂的体味。  
他突然问，“你还冷吗？”  
他漆黑的眼睛像被洗涤过一样明亮湿润，拂去所有阴霾雾霭。  
看不见这些的人下意识地摇头，“贴那么近哪会冷。”  
长长的沾湿的睫毛刷过他的肩膀，对方又仰头蹭了蹭他温润的脸颊，Nesta不知为何被这个动作触动得无法自己。于是更紧地抱住他，感到那坚毅的下巴抵着自己肩膀。  
他张嘴含住半截暗金的发尾，虽然嘴里应该尝到咸涩的味道，可此时此刻，除了身边的人，他什么都感觉不到了。


	3. 50 First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true, don't make money

Nesta衣冠楚楚，上楼顶赴约。  
在这个星球海拔最高的地方，空气稀薄，引力失重，磁场混乱。  
他刚踏上顶层，指尖的烟卷就闻风而逃，仓皇溅起的火星划过他的脸，似乎它们也在害怕不远处这个男人————绝对担得起闻风丧胆四个字的人。  
而约他的人背对他盘坐在栏杆上，长腿紧紧勾住横栏，半个身子探出，居高临下地，享受整座城市最佳的视野。  
他差点忘了除了“亚平宁坦克”，这个人还有另一个外号——————“空霸”。  
可惜自己自从某次意外后就开始些微的恐高。  
Nesta稳步上前，半敞的长衫在风中猎猎作响。  
这场景回想起来颇有些谍战片的味道。  
不过Vieri和他从不是这么浪漫的人。

“哟，我们Nesta公主大人终于肯接见在下了？”  
Vieri用这么一句开场白招呼刚死里逃生的兄弟一点也不意外，“啧，几天不见步子都变得这么淑女了。”  
令他意外的是那张脸上居然还带着大墨镜。  
虽然Nesta知道那是智能镜，但还是在内心埋汰了一番此人装帅扮酷的做派。  
Nesta不紧不慢地走过去，倚着一旁的栏杆站定，狂啸的顶风让他很难独力站定。  
“真正的公主大人在下面睡觉。”顺手接过造型夸张的智能镜，Nesta边戴上边回答他。  
“我们几个做骑士的，尽快把他送回城堡是正经。”  
“骑士？”Vieri不满地哼哼。“王子大人，你一路和公主恩爱缠绵生死不离的，老子护了半天驾连公主的毛都没碰着。”  
Nesta笑出声来。  
“放了我一个小时鸽子，又去找Fran治你的‘不举’之症了吧。”  
被说‘不举’的人笑意更深。

不举之症是当年兄弟拿Nesta开的玩笑。  
他年轻时也曾一度沉迷夜生活，用Vieri的话说简直是来者不拒。有段时间突然转性过起禁欲生活，几乎不再涉足夜店，送上门的都兴趣缺缺，朋友问起只说最近没什么感觉。  
他没说谎，当时是真的厌倦了肉体的纠缠。他并不觉得这样放荡，他们这种习惯了杀人如麻嗜血如命甚至嗑药如瘾的人，道德观伦理观根本没那么强。他只是突然烦了，千篇一律的夜生活只能带来更加单调的本能反应。身体的满足更显得精神空虚。他不是靠本能生活的低等动物。那段时间哪怕生理上仍然有需求，他也宁愿在家里打飞机。  
那时他需要一种真正的刺激，一种不会让他厌倦麻木的感觉。

至于这句本来很正常的回答，怎么被歪曲成他年纪轻轻就得了不举之症，而且以讹传讹这么久，就不得而知了。  
直到之后某一天，他被人撞见和青梅竹马的战友兼对手在酒吧男厕所里激烈地来一发…………  
当然这都是后话了。

见Nesta笑得诡异，Vieri敲了下他的头，“臭小子，不许欺负我们Fran老弟！”  
Nesta敛起笑意，“没有，他磕了药睡不好，我刚刚帮他…………调节体质。”  
这是Totti这么多天第一个安稳的觉。  
“难怪我都见不到Fran老弟，原来是你这个封建家长…………”Vieri又调笑起来。  
Nesta墨镜下的眼睛毫无笑意。

那个愤青到现在都没问过他一个字，无论是国际佣兵组织的介入，还是他放走瘟鸡。到底是因为无暇顾及还是因为眼前这个最可靠的好大哥来了。他不知道，也不想知道。  
无论是为了什么为了谁，事实是那人松懈一切戒备靠在他怀里睡着了。  
这份信任算在谁头上，又何必分得那么清楚。

两副子母镜让二人视野相同，Nesta被动地任Vieri调整焦距数据，他们上屋顶不是来风花雪夜的。  
视线一直后移，最后定格在临楼的天台，夜视功能下可以看清十几个穿便服的男人，还有几个担架上的伤员，似乎在等待什么。  
“看到没？”  
焦距定格在一张端正俊朗的脸上。  
Nesta打量了片刻，“嗯，挺帅的。”  
Vieri点点头。  
左侧屏幕调出这个人的资料。  
“这个帅哥叫Morientes，和你同年，Spain的主力先锋。”Vieri啐了一声，“切，都怪该死的瘟鸡，本来我还挺期待和他一战的。”  
难道这行人跟他们一样…………  
“Bingo，他们也被卧底暗算了。连剧本都跟我们一模一样，真是没创意啊。”  
视线里出现另一个一脸阴沉的男人。  
“这是他们队长。本来以为闭着眼睛都能完成的任务演变成这样，他们和我们一样收到了个‘surprise’吧。不过这个队长很识时务，白天任务才失败现在就急匆匆往回赶了，一点都不想惹事生非。”  
当初Paolo也让他们先别管，Nesta表情沉下来。  
也就是说他们这次真的惹到事了。  
“这回大家都心知肚明，不知道上头谁出的馊主意，把我们几个稍强一点的特种兵团都请到这该死的地方，出一些不可能完成的任务，几乎全中了暗算。折损人员事小，国体事大，各国火药味都被挑起来了………”  
Vieri及时打住，“不过，我也懒得细查到底是哪边的蠢货在背后捣鬼了。”  
当然，Vieri不是白痴，也不想英年早逝。  
“所以佣兵组织要灭你们口，不止那么简单。”  
Nesta静静听着，眉心聚拢。  
“现在的状况，Moreno的命或是那笔钱的下落都没那么重要了。你知道那帮老头的风格，凡是接触过暗桩、有可能知道这件事底细的，都不会放过。”  
他一直以为这件事说到底也只是政府的家丑，Moreno偷了没来得及洗白的脏钱，高层贪污那点丑事还嫌少么，大家早司空见惯了。  
没想到居然是政府自导自演的阴谋，如果猜得不错，Moreno和那笔钱是个突破口。  
黑发人捋了下被风吹乱的头发。真是麻烦，他其实一点都不想搞明白这件事。  
Vieri叹了口气，“当初你怎么不让Fran直接毙了Moreno，他真跟个瘟鸡一样，沾上的就要遭殃。”  
“要是杀了他直接就上军事法庭了吧。”  
Vieri耸肩，“所以别怪我来晚了，我想尽办法才让他们撤兵保住你们。”  
“什么办法？”  
这时眼镜自动对焦到从天而降的飞船，两人的注意力被吸引。  
“哇哦，好气派啊，还是隐形机诶。”  
一行人整齐迅速地登机，没耽误一秒，的确训练有素。  
“哎哎————他们就幸福咯，坐国家专机回家。我们就只好偷渡了。”  
差点忘了，他们被当地政府通缉，这个敏感时期上头也不能明着派人来接。  
“官方Gate已经关闭了，这破事以后两国暂时不会有来往了。”  
“所以？”  
左眼的画面切换到一个乌烟瘴气灯红酒绿的地方，“这是我们脚底下酒店的地下一层。”  
“这酒店老板走私军火，私挖了个Gate，这PUB其实是个火药库。”  
Nesta专注地观察了半响，画面里除了露胸露脐的美女什么都没有。  
“哟，抱歉，这是刚刚没泡到手的妞。”  
Nesta懒得吐槽，“你的意思是，我们要跟军火一起被偷渡回国？”  
“不止。”  
Nesta摘下眼镜看着他。  
“这人经营军火已经很多年，哪用得着我们。他这次像参点‘料’进去，所以请我们几个保驾护航。”  
“如果我记得不错，我们家门口安检别的马马虎虎，对毒品倒是很严苛。”  
“他的意思是我们利用身份走专用通道，不被检查。”  
“让亚平宁的军人帮他入境贩毒，这老板想象力倒是挺丰富。”Nesta暗讽。  
“没办法，商人嘛，为了钱脑子都秀逗了。”Vieri也不掩鄙视，“还派了一群什么‘帮里好手’确保我们完成任务，啧啧。”  
Nesta了然地笑笑。这群‘好手’只怕要有去无回了。

“对了Sandro！”聊完正事，Nesta也没心思闲聊，临走前被Vieri叫住，“Fran家那个毛头小子，还蛮有趣的。”  
“怎么？”  
“哈哈，他刚刚不知道看到什么，居然跑过来叫我别去打扰你们。”Vieri从栏杆下跃下，“敢流着鼻血对前辈我放话，这叫初生牛犊不怕虎么。”  
Nesta想到刚刚De Rossi脸红脖子粗的样子，也不禁失笑。  
“他一定是被刺激了。”

这时的他是只当De Rossi是个值得培养的优秀后辈，从没想过有一天会伤害他。  
他更不曾预料到的是，他和这个后辈以及Totti的关系会发生怎样的剧变。

 

TBC  
PS.阴沉脸男是老吴不是耶罗老队长…………对不起我写的时候大脑一抽忘了02年板鸭阵容

终于回到亲爱祖国的怀抱，迎接他们的不是鲜花美酒，不是药水吊瓶，而是一排黑洞洞的枪口  
————还有一纸莫名其妙的手术协议书。  
Totti甚至没来得及看一眼故乡的天空，就在安检口被蒙住头带到这荒郊野外的工厂。  
对方身手不错，但对他们来说也只是秒杀和“分钟杀”的区别。可是除了最菜那个愣头青，身边没有一个人反抗。  
“这迎接方式还真特别。”  
这里工厂是佣兵组织的秘密基地之一，脚下埋了数以千计的军火。  
看到一群打扮得像恐怖分子的家伙，如果不是注意到对方胸前的徽章，他真以为自己被带入什么本土黑帮片。  
他想不通为什么会被自己的上司绑架  
————反正分析这种事一向也不是他的活（一般是交给他旁边那位黑脸先生）。  
但是他十分确定自己讨厌那个领头的家伙，那个西装革履的老男人。他发誓是从第一眼就厌恶那家伙了，不是从第一句话开始，哪怕老男人的开场白是“欢迎回家，犯错的小孩们。”  
他可以向队长，向牺牲的队友，甚至向身边这个黑脸人低头道歉，但这些把他们的命当白痴玩高层，没资格。  
所以他不顾De Rossi的阻拦冲了上去。  
在反抗中被电棒击晕了。为此他狠狠嫌弃了一把自己毒瘾未退的体质。  
倒下前他看到De Rossi和Di Vaio惊呼着朝他奔来，Vieri一脸于心不忍地在原地看他。  
剩下那位一点表情动作都没有。好像在看一个玻璃杯倒在地上摔碎了。  
就算是玻璃杯摔碎了也该有点反应吧。  
那镜头像放慢了无数倍。  
他伏在地上，感官渐渐丧失，眼前是那个人锃亮的皮鞋，纹丝不动的。  
隐约听到头顶上愤怒的一句"Christian Vieri！”，声音因为嘶吼而变得让他分辨不出。  
管他是谁呢。  
他用最后残存的理智思考了一下，所谓的贩毒应该是无中生有，“帮里好手”也是暗桩。  
这一切都是Bobo安排的。  
不过他想告诉一脸愧疚的Bobo，他没有一秒钟怀疑过他会害他们。  
视线里残留的那双皮鞋始终纹丝不动。

Nesta在原地看着他被拖走。体内残留的电压刺激着那个人无意识的身体，一下下地挣扎抽搐，直到彻底平息，一动不动。  
他可以感觉得到，那个人的身体一定和自己的眼神一样没有温度。

“你最好保证他没事。不然你的人生安全我也很难保证。”Vieri警告。  
Nesta在旁边冷哼。  
Di Vaio重重拍了拍Nesta的肩，“冷静点，我去看着Fran。”说完拉着大呼小叫的小鬼离开，没有人拿枪指着他。  
他们和这群人一开始就认识。  
气氛陷入死一样的沉寂。  
“别这样看我，我会害怕。”老男人拉过一把椅子坐下，“相信我，我对孩子都很仁慈，哪怕是不乖的孩子。我只是想跟大家谈谈。”  
那排“恐怖分子”把枪放下。  
“不是要灭口么？阁下有跟死人谈话的爱好？”Nesta眼观鼻，鼻观心。  
“呵呵，先坐吧，Nesta先生，还有Vieri先生。”老男人终于不用调笑的语气。  
两名高大挺拔的佣兵站得笔直，居高临下地看着他。  
“老实说，我是这次阻击你们的总指挥官。”  
…………  
两人对视一眼。  
接下来这人的话跟那天Vieri在屋顶上对他说的差别不大，除了略过了不利于政府的信息，以及啰嗦得没完没了。  
Nesta忍受着他的废话连篇，分出一半心神审视目前的情势。  
他怀疑过Vieri，虽然只有一瞬间，而那一瞬间正好是他少有的失去理智的时候；  
其实他明白Vieri没理由出卖他们。这人本身就是最爱和政府对着干的头号反动派。至于二号反动派…………那嗑药的蠢蛋刚被拖下去。  
指挥官喋喋不休的声音还在耳边响起。  
他知道自己耐性并没多好，特别是对待某些事上。  
所以在听到“小手术”几个字的时候，他发现自己很难压抑把这人枪毙的冲动。  
“什么意思？”  
“我们也只是保险起见，否则………………”  
Nesta不是问他，他目不转睛地盯着Vieri。  
对面的人一脸无奈。  
“这就是你为我们想出的保命方法？”  
“Sandro，这是没办法的办法………………”  
“你知道Fran身上的毒还没解吗？”  
“Nesta先生可以放心，这个手术不会造成…………”  
“你想过没有，为什么只有Fran？”  
“…………”  
Vieri没有回应他，只是眉心逐渐聚拢。  
“队长他们都同意？”  
“您的队友也无权参与此事。”  
Vieri一直没开口。  
Nesta阴沉地瞥了对方一眼，示意不断插话的人闭嘴。  
“Christian Vieri，说话。”  
Vieri努力让表情显得轻松。  
“Sandro你在紧张什么啊。只是记忆细胞切除，Fran又不是没做过。”

记忆细胞切除手术，名义上是政府的人道保密措施，被他们称为“洗脑”。  
像他们这样没有直接参政，但又因为工作时常深入政府内部敏感地带的雇佣兵。一不小心就会捅漏什么薄纸，掌握到什么政府机密，然后不声不响地消失。尽管佣兵大部分都没有政治野心，但是死人总比活人要保险。  
可是他们这个等级的佣兵，灭口对政府来说也实在浪费。所以“洗脑”成了最人道的保密方法。  
带走记忆，留下人命。  
当然，这都是名义上的。

事实上这些年来，做记忆细胞切除的同事很少有人清醒着回来，政府很容易就可以不声不响地在手术台上把他们变成植物人。  
Totti到现在还没事，是因为他的确能力超群，让政府不得不仰仗。  
可是这次不一样……

他在紧张什么，他怎么能不紧张。  
他承认自己从来不是什么善男信女，就算Totti在战场上 死在他脚边，他也不会皱一下眉。  
但他不想以后真的要面对一个无脑白痴或者手术台上一具尸体。  
他从小看到大的狼王。

“你们简直丧心病狂！”  
Nesta突然不想再压抑，裤腿间的手枪不知何时已稳稳握在手上。  
周围瞬间杀机四起。  
Vieri忙制住他扣紧扳机的手。  
“Sandro你不要激动，他们不会拿Fran怎么样的。”  
Nesta的枪被一寸寸压下。  
“Nesta先生素以冷静镇定著称，没想到也是火爆脾气。”  
Vieri很想顺势回头给说话的家伙一枪。  
僵持半晌，黑发人放开枪，Vieri小心关好保险栓，把枪塞回他口袋。  
“我们谈谈，就我跟你。”  
开口的人竟是Nesta，他取出枪卸了子弹，泄愤一样扔到老男人脚下。  
“Nesta先生果然是聪明人。”那人赞许地点点头，“不愧是蓝鹰未来的接管人。”  
看来他控股而且参与Lazio高层会议的事看来引起了政府注意。  
这群丧心病狂的家伙兜了这么一大圈找上他，甚至不惜以Fran为筹码，是以为他有意参政，甚至有执政野心？  
天知道，他只是想为以后退休养老而已。  
“Bobo，你最好看看他们为Fran准备的手术协议书。”  
Nesta扔下这句就头也不回地随那位政府高层离开工厂。  
身后响起清晰地枪响。  
========================================

从令人难受的混沌中彻底醒来，Totti一睁眼就意识到离上次被击昏至少过了三四天，之前他半睡半醒地躺在白花花的病房，哪怕用玻璃碎片刺破手腕也醒不了，现在倒是被冻醒了。  
然后他发现自己回到一个非常熟悉、非常亲切、如同家一样的地方，亚平宁军事总基地——————的禁闭室。  
在他从医疗部转禁闭室的途中，没有一个熟人出现在视线内，包括经常押解他的长官。  
如果告诉他这是要暗地里把人做了他也相信。  
眼前是手术协议书，从小小的窗口伸过来。他在昏暗的光线下努力分辨着工整地母语，好像每个词都明白，但连在一起就不甚明白了。  
记忆细胞切除手术，这几个单词简直太熟悉了，就算凭形状长度他也认得出来。因为他做过很多次这种手术了，用某人的话说，再洗下去脑子就要空了。

这次这个Moreno还真的牵扯很大，踩到政府的痛处。他又后悔起没一枪毙了他了。  
但是为什么非要他来签字呢？前几次都是直接推上手术台的。  
他艰难地往下读。  
在密密麻麻的条款里寻找关键字  
————“后果自负”。  
也就是说，这次也要让他变植物人了？

这时窗外的光线被遮了个严实。  
低沉的声音命令道，“把门打开”。  
对方好像犹豫了着婉拒了一番。  
接着又是更冷峻的一声，“别浪费我时间。”  
门从一旁划开。光线倾泻而入的瞬间，Totti用手遮了遮眼，还没来得及看清高大的身影，就被一把抱住。  
“Bobo？”  
被抱得太紧他简直能听到骨头咯咯作响的声音。  
“Fran老弟！”  
“Bobo！”  
“Fran老弟————”  
这么深情的呼唤真让Totti都受不了。  
“Fran老弟，天知道我有多想你！”  
肉麻的场面让门外的看守都看不过去了。  
“Bobo，你怎么来了？  
“Fran老弟啊！我对不起你！”  
棕毛熊在他颈间蹭了蹭，吸了吸鼻涕。  
“…………我还没死，Bobo…………”  
“Fran老弟，”Vieri收起做作的表情，凑到他耳边轻声说，“你信我吗？”  
“当然信。”他没有半点犹豫。  
“就算我串通上头把你们骗回来害你关禁闭？”  
“没有你我们已经被坦克压扁了吧。”  
“就算我擅自替你决定做‘洗脑’手术？”  
“Bobo你到底想说什么？”  
“把那该死的协议书签了，如果你真的信我。”Vieri摸摸Totti脑袋上的金发。  
“…………”  
Totti推开他，眼前那双棕色的眼睛没有闪烁。  
“我不会让他们把你变成傻瓜的。信我，Fran。”  
“我会签的。”Totti也放低声音，“但是你得告诉我怎么回事。”  
“其实你也知道的吧。”年长者的目光有些冷，“我们为人家卖血卖命，他们把我们当毒瘤、威胁。”  
既想利用他们的力量，又忌惮这种力量欲除之而后快。  
“我知道，”他问的不是这个，“其他人怎么样了？”  
要说接触Moreno的时间，De Rossi和Nesta更久，在他昏迷的那段时间…………  
“愣头青和Sandro没事啦。愣头青还小，回青年军砍掉重练。Sandro嘛…………”Vieri有意停住。  
Totti似乎也不关心Nesta怎么样了，“他们不是要灭口吗？你们做了什么保住了我？”  
看来这小子比想象中知道得多嘛。  
Vieri撇嘴，“这个，你得问Sandro了。这次是他想办法…………”  
“是他？”Totti夸张地叫起来。  
徒然放大的音量引起了看守者的注意。   
“喂，你那么大声干什么？”这下Vieri也说不了什么了，客套地嘱咐了一番让他保重的话。  
“Fran老弟，我走了。”Vieri站起身，“自己注意点。”最后用夸张的口型说了两个字：  
“信——我——”  
Totti挥挥手，眉心聚拢，视线又一次恢复黑暗。  
犹豫了一下，他还是在那份看不清的协议书里写下自己的名字。  
他可以无条件相信Vieri和其他队友。  
可是一旦扯到另外一个人，他就不能不紧张起来了。  
因为他从来没明白过那个家伙在想什么。

Vieri吹着口哨离开禁闭室，没走两步就在拐角处被堵住。  
面色阴沉的黑发人从阴影中现身，这画面出现在谍战片里倒是挺美，但当时他真的被这位以潜伏闻名的队友吓到了————吓得腰间手枪差点“走火”。  
“怎么样？他答应了吗？”  
“搞定。”他比了个OK的手势。  
Nesta点头算是道谢。  
两人并肩往回走去。  
“你干嘛不自己跟他说？不是你想办法保住他的吗？”  
“我说得很清楚了，”Nesta低沉的声音在寂静无人的禁闭间走廊里格外冷漠，“我没有保谁，他的生死由他自己负责。我只是和上头谈了点事情。”  
“啧。”这人别扭也不是一天两天了。  
“你忘了你那天开了暴走模式么、有拿枪指着人谈事情的吗？”  
“彼此彼此。”  
亚平宁坦克的分贝和枪声一样吓人。  
回想当时剑拔弩张的场面，两人相视一笑，只是笑意不达眼底。  
到头来他们还是得接受Totti被“洗脑”的事实。  
他自己也被卷进这个漩涡……  
Nesta脸色又沉下来。  
“你看，脸又臭了。”一回国身边这家伙就戾气逼人，Vieri简直感到寒气上身。  
“那老家伙跟你谈什么了？把你搞这么烦？”  
“你真的想知道？”Nesta笑得诡异，慢慢凑近他，“真是好兄弟，我正愁没有人分担。”  
“哦不，”Vieri一步步往后退，双手用力推开他，“我是不介意当知心哥哥。但是请你管好你的嘴，我也会管好自己的好奇心。”  
虽然这次是他一时大意差点害了Fran老弟，让他道歉赎罪干吗都行，但今后也别想他再和政府打交道。  
“你也想去看他吧。”嗑药的家伙现在还四肢发凉，这真不是件好事，“少别扭一点又不会死。  
“如果我跟他说，开头的十分钟得浪费在斗嘴上吧。”Nesta说着声音低下去，又嗤笑了一声，“我去的话，他绝对不会答应的。”  
Vieri知道他只是想说  
————Fran不信任他。

还没想好怎么开口，身旁人就转身走向转角的通道，象征性地背着他挥挥手。  
Vieri看着黑发人的背影渐行渐远，狭长阴暗好像没有尽头。修长的黑影不一会就消失不见，如同被无尽的黑洞吞噬。

Totti在无声无光的空间里计算着时间，巡逻员一直没变，应该刚从这间房的门前经过，也许还透过监视口看了他两眼。他其实没有任何依据，但他的感觉很少出错，被某人称为动物的第六感。  
他靠在墙壁上，扯下上衣的第一颗纽扣，转身伏在银质的墙壁上认地划起来。  
这是他的习惯，每次被“洗脑”前他都会在禁闭室的墙上“写日记”，把这段日子发生的事记下来，用古老的译码，哪怕只是一两个片段。跳过公事不谈。  
值得庆幸的是他的禁闭室一直是同一间，也没有人会去检查墙上的划痕——大部分都是他的“前辈”受不了切断感官的折磨抓狂发泄的痕迹。  
他讨厌属于自己的东西被剥夺，更何况这东西是自己仅此一生的人生。  
洗过脑的人都知道，有罅隙的记忆是多么可怕。

========================================== 

两天后，民族英雄Francesco Totti，终于享受了一次英雄凯旋归乡的待遇，如果时间不是刚好卡在他上手术台的前一刻就更完美了。  
他亲爱的队友们用前所未见的标准军站成一列，在他走过去的时候，隔着玻璃整齐地敬了个礼。说真的他真的怀疑这群家伙知道军礼长什么样（他自己也不知道）。他以为举着酒瓶或者手枪吆喝着喊加油才是他们的风格。  
不过考虑到这次队长也在其中，那个方案一定被否决了。  
队长这次被他连累引咎辞职，之前他擅自跑出去酗酒把妹，还和队长吵了一架，还以为再没机会道歉了————他马上就会忘记要道歉。  
当然了，Totti甚至不用一一确认，Nesta不在这。  
他用一个尽可能帅气的姿势挥了挥手，可惜动作大了点，感应手铐立刻电得他身子一晃。  
Gattuso凶着一张脸敲敲玻璃，张大嘴冲他喊着什么，大概是让他注意点。他回头痞痞地笑了。  
下一刻扫描光直直刺向他的眼睛，失去视觉后，滑动门在他身后关上。  
手术中的灯亮起。

众人Nesta暗淡的身影出现在手术室另一头，面前的桌子上摆着一台电脑。  
在他的要求下，除了不能进手术室，这次手术的一切实时数据都对他提供。  
屏幕里不断窜动的绿点是Totti的脑细胞。  
真奇怪看起来没什么脑子的人居然有这么多脑细胞。Nesta在心里暗讽。  
一身白大褂的青年出现在他身后，半睁半闭的眼睛瞅着Nesta眼前的屏幕。  
很少有人知道这个总是一副昏昏欲睡样的年轻人是记忆细胞切除技术的开发者。  
“Andrea你怎么来了，不用在里面坐镇吗？”  
“植物人什么的都是上头做的手脚。实际上这个手术的技术已经很成熟了。我在那看着也是白看。”  
Nesta应了一声，回头专注看着各项数据。  
Pirlo走上前，以手点着屏幕。  
“记忆细胞是普通的脑细胞，事件发生的时候会被刺激得活跃起来。之后因为某种刺激下回想起同一件事才会恢复活性，但是时间越久，活性会越来越低，直到最后失去活性。越深刻的事活性越强，占据的记忆细胞也越多。那些被我们忘记的事就是因为一开始的活性不够，不够刺激二次活跃。”  
Pirlo指着屏幕里最蠢蠢欲动的几个绿点，“你猜Fran印象最深的会是什么事呢。”  
Nesta不置可否，只是半开玩笑地说，“虽然我以前生物成绩还不错，你也不用这么详细地讲解手术原理吧。难道想拉我进你们技术部？”  
“Sandro，我知道你是开玩笑，但请你一定打消这个念头。我可不敢收你这样的恐怖分子，难保以后会出现一位危害世界的科学怪人。”  
Nesta象征性地笑了笑。  
屏幕里的绿点突然如同被加热的分子一样剧烈地跃动起来，甚至之前不太活跃的细胞都开始活跃。  
Nesta表情没变，但身侧收紧的拳还是泄露出他的紧张。  
Pirlo叹了口气，“这项手术的关键就是找出哪些细胞是我们需要的，否则不仅达不到目的，还会害人家失去珍贵的记忆。”  
“所以你们就用这种方法激活他的记忆细胞？”就算不是专业人士，他也看得出这对大脑损耗很大。  
“Sandro，再深刻的记忆也有消失的一天。记忆细胞的生命周期其实不长。那种能记得一辈子的事在一开始就‘死’掉了。活着的都是在回忆过程中新生的记忆细胞。所以我们记得的不是事情本身，只是回忆时的那种感觉。”  
Pirlo却没有正面回答他的问题。  
Nesta沉默着等待他的下文。  
“Fran第一次做切除手术，就忘了你和他什么时候认识的。”  
屏幕里的活跃的记忆细胞开始逐渐瓦解，它们被看不见的激光刀一个一个切开，就像一个个回忆的匣子被打翻、销毁。  
“当时技术还不成熟。我以为记忆细胞都是一次性的，以为那么久远的事承载的记忆细胞也应该时间久远。可能刚好那次他回想起和你的相遇吧。”  
盯着屏幕的黑眼睛移开，“Andrea，我相信你的技术。现在不会再发生那种意外了……”  
“Sandro，我想说的是，没有一种技术能控制一个人的思想，再怎么强烈的刺激，也不能保证Fran此时此刻不会想起什么。”青年耷拉的眼皮下有一双透彻的棕色的眼睛。“抱歉，这种意外是不可避免的。”  
Nesta转身正对着他。  
“虽然不知道原因，但Fran活跃的记忆细胞好像总是与你有关。”Pirlo顿了顿。  
“Sandro，你回想一下，Fran是不是每次手术完就会忘记与你有关的一些事。”  
“……也许他就是自然而然地忘了，不一定是因为手术。”Nesta有点底气不足。  
“好吧，”Pirlo摊手，“我只是提醒你，脑细胞死亡是不可逆的。Fran如果忘了就永远都忘了，怎么提醒也不会再想起来了。”  
黑眸里暗光闪过。  
“还有，记忆细胞的数量是有限的，只有特定的脑细胞能转化为记忆细胞。这种手术做多了，Fran的记忆力一定会下降————而且是记得越深刻的东西，越容易忘记。”此时青年睁开棕色眼睛，认真地说，“甚至将来的有一天，他会完全把你忘掉。”  
Nesta猛地转过身。  
屏幕里一片死寂，所有活跃的细胞都被杀死。  
里面那个人现在脑海里一定空空如也，他不会知道自己又忘了与他有关的一件事，而且将来会忘得更多，甚至完全不记得有Nesta这个人。  
撑住桌沿的手不自觉地收紧。  
此时屏幕一黑。  
“手术结束了。”  
Pirlo指了指身旁的门，“去看看他吧。”  
隔壁就是手术室。  
黑发人没有立刻动身，“Andrea，为什么跟我说这些？”他伸手揉了揉眉心。  
“没什么，只是希望你你帮我劝劝他，以后不要随便犯事了。”Pirlo又恢复半睡不醒的状态，“我可不是故意砸自己招牌。”  
“我会的。”Nesta推开门。

=============================

Totti躺在手术台上，忍着不适睁开眼，头顶上的无影灯晃得他眼睛疼，医护人员在他旁边收拾器具，金属碰撞的细碎声音在耳边此起彼伏。  
没有人说话，他们是不能说话，他是没话可说。  
直到周围的人都离开，他还一直盯着早已熄灭的无影灯，没有移开视线。  
他不知道自己为什么要像个白痴一样盯着一盏灯看这么久，也许是因为他没有事情可以想。  
最近发生过什么，和谁在一起，出了几次任务，泡过几个妞，为什么会躺在这里，全部从他脑里抹杀了。好像生命也残缺了一部分。  
快乐忧伤通通都失去，只有让人害怕的空洞。  
每次做完手术，他都有这种明明活着却像是没有活过的感觉。除了知道自己在呼吸，其余的好像没有意义。  
他闭上眼睛，忍着剧痛逼自己努力回忆。  
什么都没有。  
能想起来的最近的事都模糊得好像上辈子一样。  
有些人在做完手术后患上抑郁症，他一开始也接受过心理辅导。而他除了前两次，一直也没出过精神方面的问题。  
但是这次他感到自己好像忘了非常重要的事，重要到让他躺在这里不知所措，让他感到害怕。  
他从手术台上坐起来，睁开眼看到一张意料之外的脸。  
黑发黑眼，是这个国度最古典端正的俊美长相。  
他张了张口，还是不知道该说什么。  
这张脸用这么柔和的表情盯着自己，实在让他有点莫名其妙。  
在他的记忆里，他和这人一直没怎么见面，而且一见面不是刀剑相刃也是唇枪舌战。  
可是现在的气氛显然不适合吵架。  
面前的人见他神情茫然，居然紧张起来。  
他勉强扯出一个笑，“Sandro你怎么在这。”说着起身要下去，“别挡路。”  
对面的人深深地吸了一口气，突然扑上来紧紧抱住他，力道之大差点把他推倒在手术台上。  
他承受着对方的力道，感到耳侧的呼吸不可抑制地颤抖着。  
对方好像很不安。  
他现在情绪不高，想不出什么安抚的话，更不知从何安抚起，只有抬手拍拍他的背。  
“喂，到底是我刚做完手术还是你啊。正常点好不好？”  
谁知对方因他这个举动连身体都颤抖起来。  
他实在想不出什么事能让这家伙吓成这样。在他印象里这人本身就是“恐怖”的象征。  
“你到底怎么了？”  
Nesta突然捧住他绑着绷带的头，两人面对面近到鼻尖相触，对方不规则的吐息全打在他脸上。  
“没关系，Fran。”  
黑发人说着低下头，气息不稳地吻他的嘴唇。  
Totti觉得有点不对劲，下意识地侧头躲开。  
Nesta突然睁开眼和他对视。  
那样的眼神让Totti一时无法反应，下一刻就又被按住头接吻。没有深吻，那双厚唇只是不断在他唇边游走，好像他是一件易碎的艺术品。  
或者是已经碎了好不容易被人一片片拼凑起来的残缺品，一碰就会崩塌瓦解。  
也许是刚做完手术让他变得脆弱，他并不排斥和死对头这样亲密的接触，甚至觉得十分宽慰。  
“忘了也没关系。”Nesta边吻边含糊地说着，“Fran，我们还有很多时间……我们还可以有很多回忆……忘了也没关系。”  
说着说着他的吻和话都凌乱起来，到最后Nesta只是抱着他喘息一样呼吸着，沉重而缓慢，一下一下击在Totti心上。  
湿润的黑色眼睛像深潭，他从没发现，这双写满傲慢冷漠的眼睛可以这么迷人，这么善感…………这么深情。  
Totti几乎无法移开视线。  
Nesta握住他冰冷的手，除去手术的塑胶手套，把他的手掌抵在自己额前。  
这场面真的有点肉麻。  
Totti下意识地抽出手，故作轻松地调笑着说：“说实话说实话，不会在我不记得的时间里，你不小心被人阉了吧？”  
见对方没反应，他突然顽皮地凑上去吻他的眼睛。  
对方下意识地闭上眼。  
薄唇只是擦过他的睫毛就移开。  
“我还从没和你在大白天的亲热过。”他笑着说。  
Nesta也笑了，“你该不会认为我们只是炮友吧。”  
Totti本想说“是”，却有种莫名的感觉让他觉得不该这么回答，只是一种感觉，他觉得两人的关系也许在他忘记的什么时候有了改善。  
也许他真的忘了什么重要的事，但是没关系，他可以感受得到。  
他没有回答，只是再次主动吻上对方温柔的嘴唇。  
这次是一个货真价实的深吻。


	4. True Survivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true, don't make money
> 
> TBC

Vieri万万没想到，自己有一天会因为“咆哮公堂”关禁闭，而且咆哮的还不是他本人。还能比这更丢人吗？  
本来跟Nesta一起上法庭，他是一万个放心，虽然这人平时挂着一张“你是傻逼”的臭脸，但关键时刻舌灿莲花一本正经说瞎话的本事登峰造极，再加上他Vieri机智的头脑敏捷的反应  
————哦，结果这哥们却愤青一样，上来就大骂法庭大骂陪审团大骂ZF，虽然也是舌灿莲花一本正经，但结果却截然不同。  
本来只是走个过场的军事法庭，最后却演变成大概是近年来最丢人的现场对骂。  
陪审团那群高官抱着打酱油的心思来却被骂的脸都绿了，Vieri也在心里暗爽————是的，后来他自己也开骂了。  
但爽完了就得直面惨淡的人生了，他们戴着手铐游街示众的经历真是太惨不忍睹了，简直再也不愿回想起。那一大堆看笑话的混蛋不乏他们的手下败将。太优秀也是一种罪啊，Vieri不禁感慨。  
他看了眼前面这个腰杆挺直的黑发人，心想这才是真的从没关过禁闭没丢过脸的人吧。也不知道自尊心爆棚的人是怎么想不开的。  
“嘿，Sandro老弟，你是大姑娘出嫁头一回吧。”他踹了下身前人的小腿，  
黑发人停下来，面色铁青地回过头。  
那冰冷的眼神，Vieri看得面部都抽了一下，想好的安慰的话都忘了。  
押送他俩的卫兵用枪杆戳他俩的背脊，“嘀咕什么呢！”  
黑面神从鼻孔里哼出一口气，拿枪的一愣，竟也不敢再说什么。  
Nesta又看了一眼Vieri，回头继续往前走。  
“喂，怎么我俩是一间啊？这样关禁闭还有什么意思？”  
他俩居然被推进一间房，高大的棕发男人嚷嚷起来。  
“房间不够了。”拿枪的卫兵睁着眼睛说瞎话。  
“再说长官说了，你们被关一起效果更好。”  
“什么叫效果更好啊！不怕我俩捡肥皂啊！”  
他无法忘记自己吼出那句话后，卫兵们和内斯塔看他的眼神。  
他Vieri作为亚平宁坦克，一世英名、一代风流名士，可能以后再也无法在这片土地上立足了。  
很快，他就明白什么叫“效果更好了”，大门一关Nesta就像在这间黑漆漆的房间里消失了，一点声音都没发出来。  
“不是吧，一进来就睡着了？！”  
“欸，你陪我说会话嘛！”  
“你不无聊啊？要不我们玩游戏吧。”  
“关禁闭真的好无聊啊啊。”挠墙的声音。  
“Sandro老弟，Sandro老弟？”  
“我说，你还活着吗伙计？”  
“你再不出声我报警了！”  
从角落里传来疑似哼气的声音，如果那不是老鼠的话，大概是消失了大半天的Nesta。  
棕发男人吁了口气，还以为这人抑郁过度割脉自杀了。  
过了一会，他又随口问道，“你为什么要在法庭上那样啊？”  
“想静一静，不想去应付那堆破事。”  
“什么事？”  
“ZF，地方兵团，还有Fran，都很头大。”  
“说到Fran，他现在没关禁闭了吧？手术后恢复得还好吧？”  
“很好，现在还在医院静养。”  
“嘿嘿，你小子说到Fran语气就变了，”情场专家调侃起来，“我说你们俩……”  
下一刻，禁闭室的门被轻轻推开了，乍见光线的两人眯起眼，戒备地站起来。  
门口站着的竟是他们正谈论的金发青年。  
“Fran？”  
“Sandro前辈，Bobo前辈，还有我！”小金毛从后面探出头。  
他差点忘了，禁闭经验最为丰富老道的Totti，对开门解锁绝不可能不擅长的。  
Nesta走上前，从上向下冷冷地看着Totti。  
“你来干什么？”  
“来看看你死了没。”  
还穿着病号服的Totti全然不在意这人的语气和眼神，只是用那双湛蓝的眼睛平静地凝视着他，简直可以说是温柔。  
Vieri探出头左右看看，走廊空无一人。  
“放心吧，这儿一向没人把守的。”  
“摄像头也搞定了。”Totti扔过去一包烟，“不出来放个风？”  
Vieri接过来，顿时喜笑颜开，大力抱了一下Totti，又揉了揉De Rossi的头发。  
“真不枉哥哥疼你一场！”  
他很清楚地听见一旁的Nesta发出的冷哼。  
四个人靠在走廊的窗台边抽烟。  
“Fran老弟，你身体怎么样了？”  
“当然没事，就是闷死了，那群心理医生每天问东问西的，老天，一天要做10个问卷，没病也做出精神病了。”  
“哈哈哈哈那你身上的毒呢？”  
“那个……也没什么问题啦。”Totti从怀里摸出一支烟，拢着手点开，还没吸一口就被Nesta伸手抢过来，在他反应过来前放在嘴里吸了一口。  
“喂！”Totti表情不自然，作势要夺回来。  
表情阴霾的男人缓缓吐出烟雾，烟头在手心里掐灭。  
“这烟里有料。”他目露凶光，“你想死我可以送你一程。”  
Totti撇撇嘴，“我被注射的量太大了，医生说得身体一时适应不了，得慢慢排毒。”  
“你把我当三岁小孩？”  
Totti眼看他就要揍人，赶紧退开一步，“我也不知道什么时候开始的，他们老给我注射带毒素的针剂，说是要一步步戒毒，其实老子根本没染上好吗！不过为了不引起他们的疑心，只能让Danniel帮我带点烟来，他们每天都要检查的。”  
Nesta眼角飞快地瞥了一眼De Rossi，回头对Totti更加怒目而视。  
“这才几天你就染上毒瘾了？”他揪住Totti的病号服，“别人给你注射你不会把针管抽了吊瓶打碎？！你把智力体力都忘在吃泡菜的地方了？”  
Totti急了，眼睛都红了，“我发誓，我没染上毒瘾。”说着把一整盒烟都都递给他。  
他比谁都知道，Nesta如此痛恨毒品的理由。  
Nesta没接过烟，只是盯着他的脸看，半晌才咬着牙放开他，“没关系，真染上了，你不毒死自己我也会亲手打死你。”  
目睹整个过程的另外两人表示，真是没眼看了。  
Vieri搂着De Rossi的肩膀往阳台走去，“太暴力的事小孩别看了，咱去那边抽烟。让他俩谈谈”  
“你为什么要在法庭上那样说？”  
“不关你事。”  
Nesta冷漠地转过身，恶狠狠地吐出嘴里的烟。  
Totti在后面扯他的衣袖。  
“Sandro，你真的要去Milan兵团了？”  
他终于问出这个很在意的问题。  
Totti以为自己会被狠狠甩开，但对方只是垂下夹烟的手。  
那直挺的背脊也颤抖起来。  
“怎么，想看我对着你痛哭流涕吗？”  
Nesta的语气一点也没有他所说的话那样嘲讽，Totti有一瞬间以为他已经哭出来了。  
“Sandro……………”  
“你好好留在你的Roma带你的小孩吧。没了我，你的日子也会好过不少吧。”  
“一点也不好！”Totti脱口而出，“没有你，我在这里还有什么意思。”  
黑发人愣了一下，却笑了出来，“莫非你要跟我一起来Milan吗？”  
他很清楚答案是不可能，所以也没有再问。  
虽然出大任务的时候还是一样，但平时训练、出小任务都不在一个地方了，他们大概以后很难有什么交集了。  
在没什么重大任务的时候，ZF会收一些地方财团的钱，派特种兵出一些小任务，一来是敛财，二来也想凭此盗取商业秘密甚至控制这些财团。虽然到头来只是害得他们为那些奸商四处卖命而已，但财团出资建立的地方军事基地和兵团，却饱含他们无可磨灭的感情与回忆。他们曾经在那里训练、成长、奋斗，也曾担任助理教官训练新一批孩子。  
他对Lazio，Totti对Roma的感情，也许只有彼此最懂。  
Nesta的确曾参股过Lazio，也参与一些管理事务，但他料想不到这一举动竟能让ZF感到威胁，到现在他甚至被迫离开Lazio。  
在他陷入沉思时，身后的人绕到他身前，摘下他指间的半截烟头，“烧到手了。”  
“以后还能一起度假吗。我想试试你家最新的PS。”  
Nesta抬眼看了他一眼，忍不住笑开来。  
月光下那张脸勾勒出温柔而清冷的轮廓，Totti也笑着回看他。两人对视的双眸里没有阴霾。  
“我走了。”他看了一眼不远处的Vieri和De Rossi。“我就是来看看你，好像还没郁闷死，这样我就放心了。”他语重心长地拍拍Nesta的肩膀，一副“大哥罩你”的样子，把烟放到嘴边偷吸了一口。  
Nesta笑意更浓，眼里闪过狡黠的光，在那两人走到他么跟前时，捧起Totti的脸，重重亲了一下，静谧的空气中“啵”的一声格外清晰。  
烟雾在两人唇间升腾。  
Totti被狠狠呛到了，脸都红起来。  
他在Vieri的“yoooooo”声中把两人推进禁闭室。  
他很感谢Vieri机智地在De Rossi看到一切前闪身挡住他的视线，不然他真的再也没法做老大了。  
不，可能是再也没法做人了。  
“Sandro前辈真去了Milan，那地界就更强了啊。老大，我不甘心！”  
“不甘心就好好操练自己！”Totti戳戳他的后脑勺，“话说回来，Sandro的新队友不是Bobo的那个……那个谁嘛？”

Totti口中的“那个谁”，此时正远在另一片星系执行任务。  
可惜此刻情况似乎不太妙。  
他被绑在一张电椅上，手脚被束，眼睛被一块黑布蒙住，露出清秀的下半张脸，受伤的嘴唇紧抿着。  
“小子，我劝你还是老实招了吧。”听口音，拷问他的是个四肢发达头脑简单的黑人，“你那信号根本没发出去，就算发出去了，你那两个队友也早就被打成筛子了。”  
他听到水声，猜想是黑人将鞭子折了几道，沾了盐水，“你知道我们这个基地有多少机关吗？就派三个人来，你们Milan是来送死的还是送礼的？”  
他身上早已衣衫褴褛，被鞭子划破的皮肤火辣辣的疼，不断地淌着血。  
湿漉漉的鞭子抬起他的下巴，又把他的脸左右拨弄，“我看你长得也不错，反正迟早要给你开颅洗脑，不如先给兄弟几个爽爽？”  
他不怒反笑，“这种话我们一个月不听个十遍也有八遍了。别废话，有种你就来。”  
“哼，你以为我不敢。”对方捏住他的下颌，折起的鞭子伸进他嘴里。  
嘴巴合不上的人丝毫不为所动，鞭子怎么往里塞他都不吭一声，对方气得把鞭子抽出来，狠狠打在他胸口。  
“何必用鞭子，你自己那根不行不成？”  
他咬牙忍过疼痛，仍冷笑着说。  
“别装了，你不过是害怕我真的把你怎么样。“  
”谁在装，你也不过是害怕我的队友赶来把这破基地炸了。”  
“你放屁！”  
又是几鞭子落在身上，对方已经气急败坏得控制不住力度了。  
Inzaghi忍着疼，笑意更深。  
“你现在都吓得要阳痿了吧，怎么不见你那些‘兄弟’？只怕都跑路了吧。留你一个人在这儿看我。”  
接下来的三秒，对方没有半点动作和声响。他猜测对方心底已经有了惊惧。  
“趁他们来之前赶紧逃了吧，死到临头还得意成这样。“  
“你给我住嘴！”  
这人显然不敢违抗上级的指示，却也真的疑心他所言，恼羞成怒按下电椅开关，强大的电流将他四肢百骸刺穿。  
尽管受过高强度的抗电击训练，虚弱的他还是晕了过去。  
再醒来时，他敏锐地注意到地下室里多了一人。  
闻气味也知道是个体味重的白人，那香水味道，像个死基佬。  
“不愧是传说中的Pippo，动弹不得的情况下也能占上风。“  
”呵呵。“  
”很遗憾地告诉你，你的那两名队友已经在刚才被我们射杀了。你可以不用等了。“  
”是吗。“被称作Pippo的人随口应道，根本不把这话当回事。  
”不信？我把他们两人的配枪拿来了。你有兴趣看看吗？”  
他的眼罩终于被摘下来，他来不及适应强光，眼前已映出两把再熟悉不过的手枪。捷克的CZ系列和PPK，他瞳孔猛地缩紧了。  
白人把他的反应看在眼里。  
”认得这两把枪吗？“  
“这把CZ 75，市面上很少见，能装16发子弹。“白人冲Inzaghi身后的空地开了两枪，子弹击在墙壁上又弹了回来。打完子弹，他将弹夹卸掉。  
”不过我对这把PPK更感兴趣，本来是最通俗的自动手枪，改装后冲击力和速度都上了一个档次。不仅有原本的自动模式，必要的时候也能在手动模式下给予敌人重击。“对方边端详着枪边感慨，“连每根都弹簧都仔细换过了，显然是为了减少开枪者的负担。“  
他朝Inzaghi脚边开了一枪。  
”我猜改装这把枪的人，不是很爱这把枪，就是很爱这个枪主。”  
Inzaghi丝毫没有在意，只是狠狠盯着他手里那把PPK。  
”这枪太带劲了！“白人开完枪再一次赞叹。  
他继续朝Inzaghi周围射击，子弹擦过他脸庞腰腹的皮肉，留下一道道划痕。  
“太棒了！太棒了！准头从没这么好过！“  
白人一脸快高潮的样子，把枪塞给一旁的黑人，”你来试试。“  
Inzaghi看黑人那样子也不是个准头好的人。  
枪口先是瞄准他的头，想了想又觉得不妥，移下来对准腿。  
子弹直接打中他的脚踝。  
他痛呼一声。  
”真的棒极了！“白人把枪夺回去，近乎痴迷地盯着它。  
”这真是这片星系，哦不，是世界上最好的PPK了。”  
“好得我都恨不得——毁了它。“  
他突然放手，跌落在地上，从自己怀里掏出一把重型Browing，对准PPK。  
在他扣动扳机之前，原本坐在电椅上的人突然抬腿踢中他的手腕，白人似乎早有防备，一把握住他受伤的脚踝。  
”这把枪对你这么重要？是你为你的爱人改装的？还是你爱人为你？“  
白人尖尖的指甲掐进破损的皮肉里，变态一样欣赏他扭曲的表情。  
”那个子弹头是你的爱人吗？还是那个长脸的？“  
“爱个鬼，你个死基佬。”  
Inzaghi忍着疼痛诅咒，抬起另一条腿向他踹去，整个人带动电椅跃起，双腿在半空中反转回旋踢，白人退后一步。  
他跌下去，双脚着地站起来，手仍缚在电椅身后。  
黑人见状连忙按下开关。  
Inzaghi忍着电流的侵袭，朝黑人猛地扑去，黑人一触到他便被电得全身抽搐，不一会儿便晕了过去。他整个人压在他身上，从那黑人口袋里叼出匕首。  
粗大的枪管抵上他的太阳穴。  
“别动，你现在这个姿势很不错。”白人伸手拍他的屁股。  
”捡肥皂的死基佬。“Inzaghi咒骂着，低头弓身用匕首划胸前的绳子，胸前大片的血渗出来。  
”你以为凭那玩意能割开吗？“Browing的保险开了，“别挣扎了。”  
Inzaghi咬着匕首戳开电椅开关，手还留在他屁股上的人被电得一个激灵。手枪走了火，他狠狠甩过头，匕首从嘴里飞出去。  
电光火石间，子弹擦过耳边，对方喉管被刺中。  
”就凭你也配碰我的PPK。”  
Inzaghi嫌恶地瞥了倒下的人一眼，挣扎着站起来，一步步朝那把PPK走去。  
墙壁被镭射枪射出了个大洞。  
他的两位队友闲庭信步一样走来。  
“搞得这么惨烈啊。” Shevchenko替他烧开那圈厚厚的绳索，Rui替他捡起那把枪。  
“你们来得还真慢。”Inzaghi刚松绑就迫不及待从Rui手里夺过PPK，仔细端详了好一会才松了口气。  
”这破基地没什么重型武器，炸弹倒是一堆，我们拆弹拆得都手酸了。“  
”下次别这么玩了，你再拖一分钟我们就进来了，何必搞得自己满身挂彩。“  
Rui扫过他一身的伤痕，摇摇头，体贴地扶住一瘸一拐的他。  
“你们才玩得大，为什么把我的枪也扔给他们了？”  
“诈死也得炸得逼真点，你以为弄两把玩具枪去他们会信？”  
“他们本来就不信，只是拿枪来吓唬我而已。”Inzaghi由Rui扶着往外走，另一只手牢牢攒着枪，“我TM真是差点被吓死。”  
”我的错我的错。“三人坐上装甲车，Rui简单地为Inzaghi清理伤口，”下次再也不拿您的宝贝枪做饵了。“  
”对对对。“核弹头应和道，”毕竟是你家那位帮你改装的嘛。“  
Inzaghi根本没注意到他俩的调侃，只是专注盯着手里的PPK。  
”话说回来，Bobo接了那俩倒霉鬼回来后没什么事吧。“  
”没事，就是听说关了禁闭。“Rui对他们亚平宁ZF的事也是不甚了解，“罪名似乎是咆哮公堂？”  
“不是吧？关多久？” Inzaghi愣了，不是说好一起去沙滩度假的吗？  
“我也不清楚，不过，好像咆哮的人不是他，是Sandro。”  
“那个黑面神吃错药了？”  
“这个，冲冠一怒为红颜嘛。“Shevchenko笑嘻嘻地说，”你不也是为了你的宝贝…………“  
”对啊，我就是为了Bobo怎么了？“  
Inzaghi自己接过话，一脸“你能拿我怎么着“。  
“要是我的枪有什么闪失，你们就等着瞧吧。“  
“啧啧。“  
Rui捂着额头，给他挂彩的俊脸贴上一个大胶布。

tbc


End file.
